


【蝙超】在暗中祈求花火by SusieCarter

by lucelucid



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonism, Consent Issues, Face Slapping, Fear Play, Fingerfucking, Identity Porn, M/M, Manhandling, Mild Painplay, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: “他，”蝙蝠重复了一遍，发出低沉而又带有欺骗性的低吼。“我不知道他是谁，”那个男人立刻说，依照提示知无不言。“老实说我真的不知道。真的，我对天发誓。没有人知道。他就那么凭空出现了，仅此而已。询问你的情况，询问每个人他们知道什么，他们是否见过你，你做过什么。可能是大都会人...”那人迟疑地补充道。“他脸上的那种表情，你懂吗？干净天真。他说他的名字叫——卡尔（Carr）或者坎普（Kemp）什么的，或者什么类似的东西。(在一个布鲁斯意识到有人在调查蝙蝠侠的宇宙里，他努力追踪到了克拉克·肯特。最后事情的发展超出了两个人的预料)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 14





	【蝙超】在暗中祈求花火by SusieCarter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [praying for sparks in the dark (in the heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500508) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



1

蝙蝠落地时很轻，但仍然可以听见——有意为之。布鲁斯当然完全有能力悄无声息地降落; 但有时候，这样摆动靴子以发出沉闷的声响是有必要的，能增强紧张感。使目标的恐惧更加尖锐。这个人很清楚蝙蝠侠正在追捕他，在黑暗中被追踪让人腿脚发软，尤其是对于他这样已经对犯罪生活心生动摇的罪犯。

“——不，不——噢，天哪，求你了——”

他们为什么要费力求饶？难道他们认为以前从来没有人恳求过他吗？好像这就能让他忘记他们所做的一切，让他原谅他们，好像这能给他找个理由转身离开一样——

“——我什么也没告诉他，我发誓! 我什么也没有告诉他。哦，上帝。”

布鲁斯停了下来，歪着头。

由于这里的光线水平，他在人们看来一定好像是直接由黑暗聚集起来的，像一个阴影活了过来。那个男人大叫了一声向后逃开，抽搐着，跌跌撞撞地摔进一堆杂乱无章的货板，他还没来得及倒下，布鲁斯就抓住他的夹克衫，用单手把他双脚离地举起来。他越失去平衡就越觉得自己依赖于蝙蝠的宽容和耐心，就越有可能说出有用的话。

那人盯着他，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，使劲地吞咽着。

“他，”蝙蝠重复了一遍，发出低沉而又带有欺骗性的低吼。

“我不知道他是谁，”那个男人立刻说，依照提示知无不言。“老实说我真的不知道。真的，我对天发誓。没有人知道。他就那么凭空出现了，仅此而已。询问你的情况，询问每个人他们知道什么，他们是否见过你，你做过什么。可能是大都会人...”那人迟疑地补充道。“他脸上的那种表情，你懂吗？干净天真。他说他的名字叫——卡尔（Carr）或者坎普（Kemp）什么的，或者什么类似的东西。

没什么可顺着查的。但是布鲁斯已经拥有了他所需要的大部分东西: 不明事理到在哥谭闲逛着问关于蝙蝠的问题的人没有多少，如果这个卡尔或者坎普或者其他什么人回来打探消息，他会很容易被追踪到的。然后布鲁斯会让他明白，他在哥谭根本不受欢迎。

“——什么都没告诉他——”

布鲁斯强忍着翻白眼的冲动，用一个剧烈的摇晃来让他闭嘴。“够了，”他慢慢地说。“毒品在哪里? ”

”我...我不知道你在说什么... ”

布鲁斯缓慢而慎重地靠了过来。“够了，”他轻声重复着，“哪里? ”

2

*还是想解释一下克拉克纠结的其实是他自己那些未尽之责，在作为小记者时把这些投射到了蝙蝠侠身上。

克拉克不需要再回到哥谭市。

他不需要这样做。至少不再需要到处走访问别人问题，追查线索。他已经找到了自己要找的东西——他想知道这个“蝙蝠侠”背后到底有多少实质内容，而他现在已经有了非常清晰的想法。如果有下一步的话，就是跟进他看到的新闻报道，关于那个胸前有烙印的死在监狱里的男人; 他是谁，他身上发生了什么，为什么哥谭的蝙蝠可能想要他死。

他应该就此打住。

只是不知怎么的，他并不感到满足。这感觉还不够。他作为超人时所做的一切努力都一次又一次地付诸东流——但这是克拉克·肯特的工作。克拉克的工作不应该更简单吗？不应该更容易吗？又不是说整个世界都指望着他，也没有成千上万人命悬一线。只有一个人不应该死却死了。如果蝙蝠侠要为此负责，那么克拉克想要让他为此负责。想要找到他，面对他，让他看看自己做了什么。

事情出错时，超人不是唯一需要对某人负责的人。

并不是说——并不是说蝙蝠侠要对克拉克·肯特负责，克拉克坚定地这样提醒自己。他左顾右盼，然后穿过一个十字路口。因为克拉克·肯特只是个普通平民。《星球日报》的一篇专题报道是克拉克·肯特会吸引人们注意的唯一方式，前提是佩里甚至同意刊登这样的专题报道。克拉克·肯特不能让蝙蝠侠同意任何事情，不能把他压住，绑起来，送到哥谭警局的警长家门前。克拉克·肯特不该能做这种事。如果他最终有机会与蝙蝠侠面对面，他需要记住这一点。

他花了几个小时在东区来回奔波，绕过鲍厄里街的边缘——因为如果克拉克·肯特真的被袭击了，那将给他带来更多难以解决的麻烦，甚至超出像这样追踪蝙蝠侠的传闻。这是一种阴冷、令人不快的感觉，不仅仅是哥谭东区本身，还有破败的街区和谨慎的行人，是即使有人愿意和他谈话也没有人敢正眼看他——而大多数人连谈话都不愿意。是这里的空气，是夜晚。天空开始变得乌云密布，好像渐渐变暗的天色还不够似的。克拉克意识到头顶上的星星，它们正在消失的方式很古怪，当海湾上的薄雾滚滚而来时，星星成群地被遮住了。

他可能应该领会一下预兆，他想。退后吧，回家吧。

除了这个想法让他的拳头在身体两侧紧握。每个人都在放弃，每个人都有借口为自己转身而离开辩护。这就是为什么蝙蝠能够逃脱这么长时间。这就是为什么克拉克需要把事情掌握在自己手中——

不是用蝙蝠侠的方式。不是像那样的。只是为了在事情变得更糟之前阻止他。在又有人死之前解决这个问题。

克拉克紧握拳头，直到指节抽动，指尖刺进手掌。他已经让自己的听力稍微超过了人类的正常范围，只是为了帮助克拉克·肯特避开任何超人更能与之匹敌的境况——但是有那么一瞬间，超人的听力散开了。他的负面情绪脱离了掌控：他的愤怒，他的沮丧，他带点幼稚的孩子气的部分，他只是想让每个人都离他远点的想法;和所有那些他必须保密的东西纠缠到一起。他的脚离开地面的时间太长了一点，尽管他在漂浮到足够引人注意的程度之前设法控制住了自己，他感觉到眼睛周围的皮肤发热。就在那一瞬间，他听到了。

在他上面，在他后面。只是一阵刮擦而已。靴子在砖石建筑上的微弱的短暂摩擦。一个柔和的声响，一个翻飞的飘动声。但它可能是任何东西。可能是衣服，夹克衫; 某人挂在窗外晾干的一件衣物。

除了没人会把任何东西挂在哥谭市的窗户外面，除非他们根本不想要了。考虑到克拉克在这里的目的——考虑到他已经在蝙蝠侠的领地里走了好几个小时，问了很多关于他的问题——好吧。如果蝙蝠侠最终抓住了他，这也没什么好惊讶的。

克拉克缓缓地吸了一口气，试图控制住自己: 双脚保持在地上，闭上眼，直到眼睛凉下来，除了把拳头放在身体两侧之外什么也不做。他不应该就这样暴露自己。不是在蝙蝠侠面前，他是这个世界上克拉克最不可能托付以自己秘密身份的人。

而且克拉克·肯特也听不到蝙蝠侠的声音。克拉克·肯特应该不知道他被跟踪了。克拉克·肯特——

克拉克·肯特，面对哥谭的蝙蝠侠，是无助的。

克拉克吞咽着，突然感到失措，有什么东西突然在他的胸口扭曲起来。没什么大不了的。蝙蝠侠伤害不到他，尽管克拉克可能不得不假装他伤到了他，这取决于当他抓到克拉克·肯特时想对他做什么，天哪，为什么这个想法听起来如此——

没关系。重点是，克拉克绝对安全。克拉克还是一如既往的不容触动。如果蝙蝠侠想和他对峙，警告他离开或者吓唬他，那么克拉克就要平衡住他自己内心深处想告诉蝙蝠侠在哪里可以贴上他愚蠢的标记的渴望，带着克拉克·肯特应有的警觉，表现地就像一个普通记者看到哥谭的蝙蝠降落在他面前的黑暗小巷时应该表现的样子，仅此而已。

这就是为什么当他知道蝙蝠就在那里的某个地方——在黑暗中等待着，观察着，即将猎捕他时，一阵试图沿着他脊椎攀升的恐惧和颤抖是没有道理的。

最后蝙蝠侠真的降落到街头时，几乎是一种解脱。

克拉克在一条狭窄小路的出口处停了下来，寻找一个路标——如果超人不能辨别出的话，即使在这样的昏暗中，那么也许确实是这里没有路标。然后他听到了撞击的声音，转过身来；也许是他转身的速度快了一点，所以才感觉蝙蝠侠是如此突然、如此唐突地出现在这，在他面前。将他笼罩在黑暗中坚实的阴影里。

但这是一种解脱。至少这是克拉克目前唯一愿意给那阵闪电一样滑过他的战栗的名字。他靠着小巷的墙猛地往后一靠，喉咙里屏住了呼吸，这应该是由于他计划好了，应该是因为他在做克拉克·肯特该做的事。但诚实地说，那一刻他什么也没想，只是模糊地想知道他的心是什么时候开始狂跳的。

他来这里是有原因的。克拉克·肯特也许是个普通人，但他也很固执。他或许有理由不会退缩——他太愚蠢，太固执，太任性，甚至在蝙蝠侠面前也是如此。即使他很害怕。

他必须这样做，不是吗？克拉克·肯特，一个普通人，正被一个更强壮，更敏捷，能做任何事的人支配摆布。

“你以为你知道自己在做什么。”

声音是完美的，克拉克遥遥地观察着。制服的黑色如此彻底，几乎比这条小巷里的阴影还要暗，披风的形状模糊拖曳着，像一对无声折叠的翅膀。而声音正是你能想象到的这种东西会发出的声音:深沉而均匀，音色低沉，就像贝斯的节拍——仿佛它可以直接穿过你的身体，仿佛它可以直切骨髓。

克拉克吞咽了一下并抬起他的下巴，因为一点虚张声势的表演并不太出格，对吗？他把肩膀贴在身后的墙上，就好像他根本不需要担心自己会把墙撞倒一样，他盯着蝙蝠侠说，“我想我开始明白了。”

蝙蝠侠歪着脑袋。“再想想，”他咬牙切齿地说。“这里没你的事了，肯特。回家吧。”

克拉克对蝙蝠侠说出他的名字感到吃惊，有点傻乎乎的。他应该知道——蝙蝠侠跟踪了他将近一个小时。他肯定至少听过两次克拉克自我介绍。

但是这还是让他吃了一惊; 而且不知为什么，他忍不住想象这在对方眼中是一副怎样的场景：克拉克·肯特和他标志性的睁大眼睛的瞪视，戴着眼镜，穿着格子衬衫，靠在墙上，蝙蝠俯身在他身上——天哪，他需要控制一下。

“在了解事情的全貌之前，我不会离开。”克拉克说。考虑到这种情况，如果他的声音碰巧有点不稳定也不是什么坏事。

“你不会明白的，”蝙蝠侠咆哮道。

“是吗? 或者你现在给我的这个小小的独家不应该被录下来? ”

他不该这么说，激怒蝙蝠侠是不明智的。但他想这么做。他希望蝙蝠侠明白有人在关注他，有人注意到了这些; 哥谭的蝙蝠不能再为所欲为了。行为是有后果的。错误是有后果的，你不能犯了错而不受惩罚，尤其是当人们因此死去的时候。蝙蝠侠没有表现出明白这一点的迹象，克拉克看不出来，但这意味着是时候有人向他解释清楚了。

“什么录音? ”蝙蝠侠说，几乎是温和的。居高临下，就是这样，那是种虚假的温柔罢了。“你什么都没有，肯特。哥谭蝙蝠的故事只值得在三流小报上做边角料。回家吧。”

天啊，他真是过分自负了，他怎么能确定克拉克没有把麦克风藏在什么地方呢？克拉克突然感到一阵不确定的刺痛。如果他——如果他能看见——但是不对，那样说不通。这是不可能的。佐德死了，剩下的人都被送走了，被吸进了幻影区。蝙蝠侠，不管他是什么，他只是一个人类。即使他是一个身上装有某种高科技扫描仪的人类。

这些都是克拉克已经知道的。但是承认这些还是让他感到苦涩，他握紧拳头说，“如果我不回去呢? ”

“你会后悔的。”

蝙蝠侠说得很平静，语调没有波动。他从落地时的蹲姿站直后就一动也没动过， 面具遮住了他大部分的脸，冷漠而排外，除了露出的下巴和眼白外甚至没有什么东西表明这里有个人。

不知怎么的，那种平淡的凝视、那种毫无表情的平静让事情变得更糟。“找别的地方去追逐你的头条，”当他更尖锐地这样说时，克拉克忍不住难以置信笑了出来，。

好像他这么做是为了出名。好像现在盯着超人的眼睛没有已经比克拉克能忍受的还要多似的。好像他一直追踪蝙蝠侠是为了得到关注或者金钱; 好像蝙蝠侠有权质疑任何人的动机一样。天啊。

“如果这就是你要说的全部，那么我们就到这了，”克拉克大声说道，他已经离墙壁有半步远了。克拉克·肯特不应该想要擦过蝙蝠侠的肩膀，更不用说想要故意这么做了；也不应该想要把蝙蝠侠打得落花流水，但这听起来太有诱惑力了。

当然他没有机会那么做了。蝙蝠侠移动得如此突然、如此之快，以至于克拉克本能地加速跟上他。穿着装甲的手肘抵住了克拉克的胸，然后——

然后克拉克必须允许蝙蝠侠把他压到墙上。

他几乎把事情搞砸了。有那么一瞬间他只是站在那里，感受着冲击力，蝙蝠侠的手臂越来越用力地挤压他，蝙蝠侠的神经即将感受到比他预料的强得多的抵抗。然后，他有些延迟地让自己颤抖着后退——笨拙、过于用力了，在试图伪装的时候他真的绊倒了，并且比他预想的更重地撞上了肮脏的砖块。

当时那几乎是真的。他撞到了墙上，蝙蝠侠的前臂把他困在那儿，紧贴着他的胸膛，像钢铁一样结实; 蝙蝠侠冲过他们之间的半步，突兀地挤过来，彻底侵占了他的空间，心理上没有给他的压力在身体上补足了。有那么一瞬间，被钉在那，心怦怦直跳，不知道蝙蝠侠接下来会做什么，也不知道克拉克是否能阻止他——这一定就是那种害怕的感觉了。是担心他自己而不是其他人的安危，一种纯粹的动物般强烈的恐慌——

但蝙蝠侠伤不了他。不能真正的伤到他。克拉克告诉自己，然后深吸了一口气，不敢把胸口的那阵紧缩称为失望之情。

他想要面对蝙蝠侠，他想要与蝙蝠侠战斗，但这已经很接近了，这已经足够了。

“这不是一场游戏，肯特，”蝙蝠侠低声说道，声音柔和、沉着、专注。“你明白吗? ”

“那你明白吗? ”克拉克反问。“你才是那个扮演着法官、陪审团和刽子手角色的人，在你自己过家家一样的法庭里——”

在面具边缘下几不可见地，蝙蝠侠动了动嘴巴；他的身体又靠近了一些，更用力地压到克拉克身上，空着的手抓住了克拉克的下巴。一边用拇指重重碾过克拉克的下颌线，一边用手钳住克拉克的脸颊，他的手套拍打在克拉克皮肤上的声音对超人来说太清晰了，不知为何这声音大到几乎是下流的，意想不到的热度爬上了克拉克的喉咙。

他感觉自己被抓住，被曝光了。他提醒自己这只是一个幻觉。但当他不能让自己打破这个幻觉的时候，这到底还有几分只是个幻觉呢？他几乎像是真的无能为力那样深深陷进了蝙蝠侠的掌控。而这种想法是如此的危险，以至于克拉克甚至不敢正视它。

他的喉咙因为一种完全不同的恐惧、因为下意识的自我防御、因为愤怒而绷紧了。蝙蝠侠不会知道克拉克在想什么，也不知道他到底对克拉克做了什么。甚至克拉克自己也不明白。但在某种程度上，这只让事情变得更糟了，因为对蝙蝠来说这是一次完全不值一提的邂逅，而这仍然使得克拉克如此——

克拉克握紧了拳头。在愤怒的浪潮中那些不可能的选项突然变得如此难以抗拒。因为虽然克拉克·肯特不能，但超人可以。超人可以抓住蝙蝠侠的喉咙，把他举到空中——把他背着地摔在人行道上，在他挣扎的时候抓住他; 大概是无声的、，因为蝙蝠不想让克拉克听到他恳求而满足，但是克拉克仍然可以听到他呼吸的嘶嘶声，断续的喘息和加速的心跳声。

他那时也会有这种感觉吗？

还是仍然只有克拉克这样？

“刽子手，”蝙蝠侠重复道，直到沉默已经拉长到足够取悦他的时间。“你自作主张，是不是? ”

“总有人应该这么做，”克拉克告诉他。“必须有人这么做。我知道你做了什么，我不会让你得逞的。”

“说起话来像个义警，”蝙蝠侠低声说，语气中带着嘲弄的赞许; 然后他靠近了一些，紧紧地抓住克拉克的脸，补充道，“现在就走，别再回来了。我不会再说一次。”

然后，就在这么短的时间内，他完全放开了克拉克，没有再触碰任何地方——他在克拉克的头顶上，不知怎么在破损的砖块中找到了可用于攀爬的支点——然后消失了。

隔着一片屋顶，仅此而已。克拉克可以在十秒钟内突然闪现并且找到他。但是对于大多数蝙蝠侠与之接触过的人来说，这可能是一个相当有效的退场方式。

克拉克把头靠在墙上，闭上了眼睛。

他应该高兴才对。某种程度上他得到了他想要的。哥谭的蝙蝠侠确实是真实存在的，而且不管佩里怎么想，克拉克已经有所发现。他控制住了自己，没有暴露身份；蝙蝠侠不知道自己在和谁说话，克拉克的秘密仍然很安全。这已经很令人满足了，不是吗？这应该足够了。

但不知怎的，克拉克的感觉并非如此。

3

布鲁斯去了卢瑟的筹款会。

他讨厌这样做的必要性。维持一个独立的公众人物布鲁斯·韦恩的形象有其作用，但自从黑零事件以来，他发现自己比以前更为这些他必须要做的伪装感到挫败。阿尔弗雷德没有错。但在某种程度上这只让事情变得更糟。这对他作为蝙蝠侠付出的努力几乎是一种侮辱：他伪装的这个白痴有时候是两者之中更有效率的那个。而更荒唐的是——面对像超人这样无法形容的强大威胁，演这出花花公子的闹剧是他能做的所有事了。

他需要的信息只能从卢瑟那里得到，而这是能在不引起不必要的注意下获得信息的最好方法。如果他不能忽略个人感受，去做那些需要他做的事情，那么他一开始就不适合成为蝙蝠侠。

这些时日以来，有时候那感觉是他唯一能胜任的事情。但如果说他觉得穿上黑衣让罪犯的噩梦成真，比穿上更贴合剪裁的西装在外面对人们微笑要更简单、更容易的话，那他这个人一定——布鲁斯并不特别倾向于深想这件事。

车子放慢下来停在卢瑟的办公楼前时，他已经做好了准备。车门打开，他走下车，面对着一大堆闪光灯，露出布鲁斯·韦恩那种漫不经心的笑容。把这当成一场表演的连锁反应是它不可避免地让人感到虚假，他短暂地被一种感受所淹没，那就是这些摄像机后面的人都不是真的; 他们就像布鲁斯脸上的表情一样，只是一个虚假的伪装，是一群临时的绿幕演员进来做完了整个场景。

这就是为什么在他们中间看到那张熟悉的脸是如此令人震惊。

布鲁斯强迫自己的目光不改变轨迹，而是继续游荡。举起一只手轻蔑地挥了挥，然后才允许自己回头看了一眼。他发现自己有点判断失误。肯特不在记者之列，而是在他们身后。他在人群的另一边，靠近入口的大门。之所以看到他瞬间的一瞥如此瞩目，部分原因是没有摄像头遮住他的脸; 他也没有在自己面前举起一只手，试图吸引布鲁斯·韦恩的注意力。他只是站在那里，直直地盯着布鲁斯，眉间几不可见地皱起，好像他在看一样他认为自己不会喜欢东西，除此之外他的表情几乎是中立的。。

布鲁斯不得不努力忍住一种无益的想笑的冲动。要是肯特知道就好了。要是他知道他对布鲁斯·韦恩的名气的厌恶，仅仅是他对布鲁斯所做的指控的一小部分就好了。肯定是这样了，像肯特这样的人。一个理想主义者。“有人该这么做”。“有人必须这么做”——他是这么说的，就好像他无法想象一个以其他方式运作的世界。仿佛他相信有某种更高的正义，远远美好过你用自己的双手能迫使这个世界变成的样子*。

*对应电影里布鲁斯独白的那句“The world only makes sense when you force it to.”

换句话说，布鲁斯几乎同情他了。因为他迟早要面对现实，而布鲁斯不会嫉妒他要遭受的当头一棒，不管它以什么样的形式降临。

他允许自己像那样停顿一下，回头看看肯特，好像只是肯特的注视吸引了他的眼球一样——然后肯特眨了眨眼睛，好像他现在才意识到，他盯着布鲁斯看的时间已经久到能引起别人的注意。他略微低下头，伸出手笨拙地摸了摸自己的后颈，然后又偷偷抬眼看了布鲁斯一下，动作很快，好像在确认布鲁斯是否还在看他。

布鲁斯对他微笑，里面带着布鲁斯·韦恩那种老练的，完全不真诚的热度，然后眨了眨眼。

而肯特脸上的表情是无价的; 布鲁斯之前没有想到过，但他现在开始觉得也许他今晚会玩得很开心。

4

当然，肯特比布鲁斯先进场了。毕竟肯特不需要停顿一下，然后发表些讽刺性的东西给人反复咀嚼；也不需要刻意构思些彻头彻尾半吊子的话来总结布鲁斯·韦恩深厚的慈善情感，对于——图书馆或随便什么东西。

去找他可能不是个好主意。虽然他没有理由怀疑什么，但他现在是极少数与蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩都有过直接接触的人之一，如果非要说的话布鲁斯反倒需要在他身边多加小心。只是——

只是这个想法有一些不可否认的吸引人的地方。肯特面对蝙蝠侠是如此愤怒，如此激烈的自以为是; 但是他对布鲁斯·韦恩的厌恶一定来自另一个完全不同的维度。他不喜欢韦恩什么？他还会像之前在小巷里那样咄咄逼人吗? 即使蝙蝠侠把他钉在墙上，仍然坚定地瞪大了他明亮的蓝眼睛。他会怎么做？他会说什么？

这——非常有趣。尽管布鲁斯可以承认，在肯特不知道自己在和谁说话时这样刻意玩弄他，会让布鲁斯有一种恶意的愉悦，但这并不是驱使他这么做的全部原因。这些天，他感觉布鲁斯的世界充满的似乎都是不义之事: 他看到它，阻止它，试图预防它，却很少能成功，这是一种漫长而令人疲惫的折磨。而肯特出于同样的原因追踪蝙蝠，他身上燃着火，发着光。看着他，布鲁斯几乎想起了那种想要让世界恢复秩序的感觉——相信这是可以实现的。

此外，这是他身份伪装的一个完全合理的部分。仅仅是那个眨眼就奠定了基础。布鲁斯·韦恩忽略了那些他应该整晚在一起的明星和社会名流们，而是对一个记者做出些不恰当的行为？完全可信。这甚至为他提供了一个方便的借口，可以在卢瑟那些表面上对公众关闭的地方闲逛，如果他可以把这装成醉酒后试图找到一个足够私密的地方来鬼混的话。

所以，当布鲁斯终于走进那些闪闪发光的玻璃门时，他做出一副象征性握手、挥手但是明显在找肯特的样子。

而最后找到他并不难。毕竟他几乎和布鲁斯一样高，他不合身的西装，他耸起肩膀的笨拙方式，以及他抿紧的嘴角上明显不悦的线条都使他与众不同。布鲁斯猜测，他不想呆在这里——这符合布鲁斯对肯特已经了解的情况，也符合他表现出的堂吉诃德式的十字军态度。毫无疑问，他赞同筹款活动本身，赞同筹款活动的目的和目标; 但是为社会版报道筹款活动，而不是出去调查一些有意义的东西？布鲁斯可以想象肯特接受这项任务是多么的不情愿。

在某种程度上，奇怪的是被选中报道这个活动的人竟然是他。布鲁斯当然调查了他。他已经为《星球日报》工作了将近两年，虽然作为一名特约记者，他不受任何特定部门的约束，但社会版并不是他惯常的工作。不然的话布鲁斯早就见过他了。是因为什么被惩罚了？佩里·怀特可能没允许他整晚在哥谭闲逛，也许就是这样了。

肯特看见他走过来就转开身子，瞪大了眼睛忍耐地盯着最近的一堵墙。但这当然不足以阻止布鲁斯·韦恩伸出一只手，太直接了以至于不能忽视，然后说: “我不认为我们互相介绍过了。”

“确实没有，”肯特应声，露出了一丝勉强的，不能再小的微笑。但似乎他的母亲把他教育得很好，过了一刻内疚压倒了厌恶: 他伸出手抓住布鲁斯的，不情愿地握了握。“克拉克·肯特，星球日报。”

“嗯，”布鲁斯低声说，“他们在人力资源方面的标准最近肯定提高了。”

肯特僵住了，“抱歉? ”

布鲁斯微笑着，太热情，嘴巴咧得太宽，而且他已经比一般美国人认为礼貌的距离还要更接近肯特半步; 但是能看到肯特察觉到这一点，一阵微弱的潮红爬上他的喉咙，真是太值得了。

然后肯特的眼睛眯了起来，他的握力有些变化——布鲁斯本以为他会很快地放下布鲁斯的手，但是他突然握得更紧了。“事实上，既然你在这里，韦恩先生——”

“哦，我的人会提交一份声明，关于——”布鲁斯轻蔑地挥动他空着的那只手，“你办公室的报道，我保证你不需要一句我的引用。这样最好了，”他补充道，进一步摇晃着靠过来，让他的一侧嘴角翘得更高，“因为我觉得我想对你说的大部分话都不适合印刷出来。”

而肯特当然会按照布鲁斯·韦恩想表达的去理解，因为他根本不知道哥谭的蝙蝠侠真正想对一个蠢到去到处打听分外之事的记者说些什么。布鲁斯看着他的嘴角越来越紧抿，又被一阵甜蜜的满足感包围，上帝啊，他不应该这么无聊的——但这都是肯特自找的，因为他的干预，因为他那横加的狗屁道德观。这太傲慢了，好像某个大都会的爱管闲事的人有权任命自己为蝙蝠侠的看守人一样。

操他的，布鲁斯想。而且他发现他并不介意这句话可能的双重含义。他不会走那么远，至少不像这样——但他可以对自己承认，这个想法有某种狂热的吸引力。肯特不会想和布鲁斯·韦恩上床，即使他真的爬上了韦恩的床，他也不会允许自己享受它；逼迫他，有条不紊地把他打开，直到他不顾一切地求着布鲁斯操他。这种想象有着令人震惊的邪恶地满足感，驱使着布鲁斯这样做。

天啊。如果他已经这么高涨的话，他今晚最好还是带个人回家。清醒一下他的头脑。他不能让肯特分散他的注意力，尤其是现在他还有超人要操心的时候。

“——我还以为你可能愿意发表些看法，“ 肯特冷冰冰地说，“关于那个在哥谭活动的义警。我想大家叫他蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯不费吹灰之力地吞下一声大笑，他耳边那隐藏得很好的通讯器嘶嘶作响，阿尔弗雷德的悄声叹息顺着电流直接传进他的耳朵。“哦，上帝啊，”阿尔弗雷德低声说。“即使对您来说，这也太滑稽了，先生。”

肯特的目光锐利起来。“韦恩先生? ”他问道，眉头开始皱起来。

“如果你想好好审视一下潜在的非法单边公民行动，”布鲁斯温和地说，“你难道不应该从离家近一点的地方开始吗，肯特先生？这些日子里大都会有了她自己的披风战士。哥谭或许眼中有刺，但你们大都会眼中可有他妈一整块梁木*。”他听到自己的语气比应有的尖锐了一点，于是伸手从路过的服务员的盘子上拿了一对香槟酒杯，分散了肯特的注意力。他拿起来喝了一口，做了个鬼脸，把另一只酒杯心不在焉地朝肯特递过去。“他们不是这么说的吗? ”他补充道，这一次他表现得毫无兴趣。

*圣经里一个典故：First take the plank out of your own eye, and then you will see clearly to remove the speck from your brother's eye ：先去掉自己眼中的梁木，然后才能看得清楚，去掉你弟兄眼中的刺。

肯特握紧拳头，收紧下颌——但他的教养再次占据上风，他不情愿地伸出手去接下了那杯香槟，尽管他的表情看上去宁愿往里面吐口水然后把它还给布鲁斯，也不愿喝掉。

”你真心相信超人的行为可以比得上——”

“披风？有了。制服？有了。带着不祥暗示的自命不凡的绰号？有了。没有请求许可——或者对于他来说，没有请求原谅？有了。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地耸耸肩。“从我的角度来看没什么不同。除了这个哥谭的蝙蝠侠不能用他的眼球把我们都点燃，但是我倾向于认为这是他的得分点。你不觉得吗? ”

“你根本不知道自己在说什么，”肯特咬牙切齿地说，不知怎么的，这一定触动了他的神经。那他就是个超人迷弟了——布鲁斯认为这符合肯特的价值观，不是吗？想要有人站出来改变这个世界，用正确的方式来做;用肯特认为他可以接受的方式来做。

好吧，那肯特真他妈不走运了。

“很多人这么说，”布鲁斯愉悦的大声表示同意。然后他给肯特闪过一个敷衍的微笑，甚至并不费心在意肯特看到没。“但至少我有自知之明。”

现在肯特脸上的红晕已经成为了常态，他的脸颊涨得通红——不是因为尴尬，而是因为愤怒。“我知道我在做什么，韦恩先生。”

“哦，我敢肯定你以为你知道，”布鲁斯告诉他，倾身拍拍他的肩膀。然后又靠近了一点，近到任何旁观的人看来，这一定是在调情。然而他只在肯特的耳边低声说: “但也许你需要再想想。”

肯特猛地从他身边抽身而去，目不转睛地盯着他，吓了一跳，目光机警，几乎要把香槟洒出来了。布鲁斯很乐意整个晚上都这样刻意折辱他，让他坐立不安，但这不是他来这儿的目的。

“先生，”阿尔弗雷德说，似乎是在暗示，“虽然我不想打断你们的娱乐，但在卢瑟开始他预定的演讲之前，最好把装置放好。你还有十五分钟。”

布鲁斯又朝肯特淡淡一笑。“现在我恐怕得失陪了，”他说着，手里玩弄着香槟酒杯。“这点酒立刻就穿肠而过了。我相信我们还会再见面的，肯特先生。”他转过身，没有回头看一眼就离开了。

阿尔弗雷德的指示把他带下了楼梯，没有耽搁。他不需要进入主服务器机房; 哪怕卢瑟的安全系统只有正常水平的一半，他也肯定无法进入主服务器机房而不暴露自己的身份。他只是需要找到在同一个网络上运行的东西。被预先编程的水蛭会处理剩下的部分。

“先生，有什么关于肯特先生的事我应该知道吗? ”

“我确定我不知道你在说什么，”布鲁斯低声说，从厨房转身，走到阿尔弗雷德说过会在那儿的侧廊。

“请不要不公平的以为我对你那天晚上的实地考察一无所知，”阿尔弗雷德责备地说。“你关掉了你的通讯器，先生，不是我的大脑。”

布鲁斯让身后的玻璃门摇晃着关上，发出一种不置可否的声音; 声音不大，但通讯器的灵敏度足以接收它。

“你满意了吗? 还是我们要继续在巷子里骚扰可怜的肯特先生——”

玻璃碎裂的声音和突然高涨的声音使布鲁斯紧张起来，阿尔弗雷德也沉默下来; 但是片刻之后他们又冷静下来: 那声音太遥远太轻微了，不可能是有人撞开了布鲁斯刚刚经过的那扇门。是楼上有人把香槟酒杯握碎了，布鲁斯推测道，然后继续往前走。“现在不是讨论这个问题的最佳时机，”他对阿尔弗雷德说，语气比他本意更加严厉。

但是阿尔弗雷德只哼了一声以示同意，然后说: “走廊尽头，你的右手边。”

布鲁斯加快了脚步，片刻以后他已经就位，准备拉开一扇玻璃板——又是玻璃，卢瑟似乎很喜欢。他伸手越过最左边的架子，看到旁边垂着的电缆，这时，他听到了急促的脚步声。

后面听到的声音是门的扫动，他推断；他应该有足够的时间把水蛭放到位置上，在不管是谁走近到足以看清他在做什么之前——

但是他还没来得及把水蛭接到电缆插孔上就感到有一只手放在了他的肩上; 他意识到有人推了他一把，他吓了一跳，失去了平衡而且没有足够的时间撑起自己。他用力撞上了墙壁，呼吸困难，上臂扭曲着。他转过身背朝墙壁，面对攻击者。

然后他突然停了下来，因为来人是——肯特？

“你，”肯特咆哮着，又把他推了一下，显然只是为了满足于看着他撞到墙上，然后用一只宽大的手按住他的胸口，把他压在那里。

布鲁斯决定不试图推开——这是一种策略，符合逻辑，布鲁斯·韦恩对自己上阵打架并不感兴趣，但他也突然惊讶地意识到，这不是那么容易做到的。肯特是他们两个人中矮的那个，但是现在看起来不是那样的; 他用足够的力量向推着布鲁斯，以至于布鲁斯的肩膀被卡在墙上，布鲁斯勉强维持着平衡，而他的杠杆可不太稳定。

“我，”布鲁斯轻松地同意道。“你不会也在找洗手间吧？我似乎有点转晕了——”

“你一定是在跟我开玩笑，”肯特说，一边尖利地摇着头，嘴巴苦涩地扭着。“天哪，我早该知道的。我早该知道的。只有像你这样的人才会那么极端自私，那么自以为是——”

他到底在说什么？这难道不是因为什么——什么韦恩企业的某个项目吗？或者是肯特刚从楼上某个人那里了解到了什么东西，这些东西让他迫切需要摆出一副盛气凌人的样子？或者如果他莫名其妙地猜到了布鲁斯在做什么而不清楚细节的话，那么在他看来，这一定像是典型的商业间谍活动。当然，布鲁斯也不应该排除肯特突然精神崩溃的可能性。

但是问他是什么意思会让布鲁斯处于守势，而这正是布鲁斯努力想要避免的。此外，如果布鲁斯只知道怎么做好一件事，那就是虚张声势。

“哦? ”他大声地说，低下头，扬起一条眉毛。然后，他倾身——不是靠向肯特，因为当肯特已经过于侵略性地靠近时这样做是毫无意义的。他靠在墙上: 头稍稍向后仰，眼睑下垂盯着肯特的脸，下巴向上抬着，喉咙微微露出。只故意表现出允许程度的软弱。“肯特先生，你是不是对我的屁股想得太多了? ”

肯特盯着他。有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯无法否认一种恐惧的颤栗; 肯特看起来像是被人从大理石上雕刻出来的，他的眼睛在那些糟糕的眼镜后面像冰块一样，他手上铁一般的压力是不可逃脱的，可怕的，使人承受着神明的愤怒所带来的令人窒息的重量。布鲁斯的心怦怦直跳，而肯特甚至可以用手掌感觉到它。

但是布鲁斯掌控着一切。他当然是。哪怕就站在这，他也至少想出了六种方法可以在不到三个动作的情况下折断肯特的胳膊、手和鼻子。他选择不这么做，仅此而已，因为他今晚吸引的注意力越少越好。

肯特又摇了摇头，慢慢地说，“你——天哪，你有什么毛病? ”

“嗯，让我看看。你还有多少时间? ”布鲁斯刻意表演着举起一只手放在肯特抵住他的胳膊上，以查看他的手表。“如果你想要听到完整的名单，我们可能需要重新预约一个时间——”

“所有的事情对你来说都是笑话吗? ”肯特反问道，“是这样吗? ”

还有，布鲁斯受不了那个该死的词

(——HA HA HA ——)

他确信他嘴上的笑容已经痛苦地扭曲起来，但他管不了这个了。“远非如此，肯特先生，我向你保证，”他说。“但如果你不是跟着我到这里来欣赏我神圣的体格，那么我只能认为你是被我闪闪发光的智慧和迷人的个性所吸引。”

这些话完全是布鲁斯·韦恩的风格，可以轻松地说出来; 但他的语气里却充满了恨意。肯特的手在他西装外套的翻领上扭成拳头，随着肯特指尖用力，衬衫紧紧地绕在布鲁斯的胸前，指关节在布鲁斯胸骨上压得钝痛。

“操你的，”肯特几乎是呢喃地说，他唇齿的摩擦声在饱满的下唇上做着彻底淫秽的事情，然后——

天啊，在小巷里就是这样。为什么这种事情总是发生？肯特身上到底有什么不同让布鲁斯总是注意到他的身体，他的肌肤，并为此心痒难耐？欲望如此无情地高涨？那时是肯特靠在墙上，布鲁斯把他按在那里; 但是现在他们的位置颠倒了过来，像一面镜子，但是仍然，仍然有一种炽热的邪恶的张力在布鲁斯身上劈啪作响，明亮而不可忽视。

他装出一副惊讶的样子。“好吧，我以为你不会想做这个，”他低声说。“但是如果你主动想要——”他的手离肯特的腰带不远，放在对方身体两侧，故作放松。

他过去曾经策略性地使用过这种策略。直男往往会躲开它——他们会在同一时间放松自己的控制，即使是因为下一秒想要给布鲁斯一拳。但短短的那一刻通常就是布鲁斯所需要的了。

但是肯特没有动。至少不是那样动; 他吸了一口气，眼睛睁得大大的，令人惊讶地迅速用空着的手抓住布鲁斯的手腕，如此震惊的速度以至于布鲁斯真的无法避免被钳制。“你——你到底在干什么? ”

“我想我不知道，”布鲁斯寡淡地说，心却怦怦直跳。肯特的手抓的很紧，几乎是要留下淤青的力道，而事实上，他控制得如此精准，以至于布鲁斯无法摆脱这就是故意的印象，肯特精心计算了力度，布鲁斯既不会受伤，但一小时后仍然能清晰地感觉到肯特的手指曾经卡在他手腕上的触感。

天啊。

“但我不是那个把你推到墙上的人，不是吗? ”他让自己变得更狡猾。

肯特盯着他看，下颌纠结地收紧，凶狠而愤怒; 布鲁斯几乎没能在肯特笑之前说完最后一个字，一声尖锐的嘲笑般的咳嗽，完全没有笑意。

“只是说说而已，”布鲁斯告诉他，然后朝肯特的肩膀后抬了抬下巴。“她会误会的，”当肯特惊讶地转过身，看着走廊另一端站在门口的那个人时，布鲁斯的手扭开了肯特的拳头。

肯特的呼吸在喉咙里被噎住的声音清晰可闻，甚至盖住了卢瑟的助手格雷夫斯女士的说话声，她问: “先生们，我能帮你们吗? ”

“我想我们都好了，谢谢，”布鲁斯回答说，肯特迟钝地放开了他，他朝肯特的肩膀上歪斜地笑了一下。“我只是在这里转晕了，肯特先生好心地来找我。”

他至少能给肯特下这样的定论: 这个人并不愚蠢。他任性，易怒，为了自己的利益而过于固执，但并不愚蠢。肯特清了清嗓子，低下头说: “这边走，韦恩先生。”而且说这话的时候，他听起来完全不像是要掐死布鲁斯。

格雷夫斯为他们开了门，看着他们离开，但是非常谨慎地没有跟着他们上楼。肯特非常认真地扮演起了向导的角色，在他们到达主楼之前，他一直跟布鲁斯保持同样的步伐，尽管布鲁斯从他紧握的双手可以猜到，他更愿意离开，留给布鲁斯一鼻子灰。

他在最上面的台阶停了下来，没有看布鲁斯一眼。“晚安，韦恩先生，”他说，“而且离我远点。”然后在卢瑟走到房间另一头的麦克风前时，他急速转身，大步走开了。

布鲁斯在那里多停留了一会儿，徘徊着，一只手握着楼梯上冰冷的金属栏杆的末端，但这并没有什么帮助；当他把手拿开的时候，仍然感觉到一股热意蛰伏在他的掌心里。他摸索着肯特的身体——想要把他拽下来，想要逼他后退，想要——

想要让他更加愤怒，让他的怒火燃烧得更加明亮。

布鲁斯紧闭双眼，用大拇指摩擦着他的手，无情地攥紧让它发疼。但这也无济于事。

因为肯特那么用力压着他的手掌。布鲁斯明白无误地感觉到了。然而在他今晚对肯特做的所有无礼的事情中，最无法原谅的可能是: 他不停地想如果格雷夫斯没有打断他，肯特会允许他做到哪一步。

5

克拉克勉强忍耐了足够长的时间，确保没有人在看他才起飞——他很幸运，卢瑟在那后面修了一个树篱迷宫，因为他当然喜欢这种东西。如果他在里面装了摄像头的话，那么也只会看起来像是其中一个出了故障。

然后就只剩下夜空和呼啸的风声在他的耳中，而且天哪，天哪，布鲁斯·韦恩是——哥谭的蝙蝠——克拉克握紧了拳头，在他还没有真正感觉到自己做出了决定之前，他就已经在空中转了一圈，让自己直冲向下。

差不多四秒钟前，他在一片灯火辉煌中离开了海滨; 现在他的身下除了黑色的海水什么也没有。他无法承受打碎一面墙的代价，把自己摔进海里是第二好的选择——这种纯粹的令人满足的动能爆发，除了可能让水沸腾一分钟之外不会造成任何伤害。

他狠狠地打了一拳，深深地扎了下去。在水下这么深的地方，海水很冰凉，安抚着他火热的脸和炽热的眼睛，感觉很好。韦恩很幸运，克拉克没有不小心点着他。

或者——

克拉克吞咽了一下。也许克拉克才是幸运的那个。幸运韦恩没有机会做更多的事情，只是下流地摸索了他的身体半秒钟。

他仍然半硬着; 地球上可能没有任何水冷到可以解决这个。他让自己再往下沉得更深些，然后用手揉了揉脸。天啊。他甚至不知道自己为什么那么——那么生气。他听到了那个声音: 一个年长的男人，英国人，在和韦恩聊天。而当时克拉克还猜不出为什么韦恩身上会藏着某种无线装置。所以即使韦恩离开了他也接着听了下去。韦恩下楼去了，穿过了几扇门，然后他听到了。他什么都听到了。

突然间他明白了。他甚至没有感觉到手里的玻璃杯碎了。他只是让碎片掉在地上，后来才想起来要卷起手指，好像他受伤了一样。他有了完美的离开房间的借口，然后他跟着韦恩到了那里，接着——

他那时就已经这么激动了吗？他不记得了。他只是想把韦恩逼到角落里，让他放弃; 因为他明白了韦恩在整个谈话过程中一直在玩弄他，该死的，而克拉克当时说的每一句话都是认真的。当然是韦恩了，当然，哥谭市的蝙蝠侠只可能是这样一个人——嗯，他有钱把自己装备成那样，整晚拿着最先进的设备在城里跑来跑去，因为把人们的脑袋吓到失去理智而兴奋。

还有那种完全以自我为中心的样子。认为他自己有权这么做，认为不会有任何后果。如果有的话，他也可以把它们一笔勾销然后继续这样。没人会追究他的责任。

克拉克一想到这个就紧握拳头，指关节疼，但是——

但提到蝙蝠不可避免的还有那条小巷。小巷里蝙蝠侠的——韦恩的——声音在克拉克的耳边回响; 被压在墙上，砖块挤进了他的肩头，蝙蝠侠笼罩在他身上。

当时他心里想着，这样是很危险的。在某种程度上他尽量避免去定义当时的感觉。感受着蝙蝠侠把他困在那——除了让他那么困着他以外，不能有任何其他选择。

但是他没有意识到反过来也同样危险。他不知道把布鲁斯·韦恩压在手下是什么感觉。天啊，而韦恩回应的方式——他的头像那样向后仰着，懒洋洋地盯着克拉克，谈论着他的屁股，然后像那样伸手去摸克拉克。

他非常生气。他认为这就是全部；他感到的热度，张力。他想用这种方式把韦恩困在那里，让他——让他——

让他解释一下，就是这样，就只是这样而已。

克拉克紧闭双眼。最糟糕的是，他苦笑着想，他甚至不能给自己一个手活。那感觉就像是输给了韦恩，输给了韦恩和他那些可恶的诱惑，他那些粗鲁的暗示，他那张该死的自以为是的嘴。

另外，他也许不应该再去想韦恩的嘴了。

6

他让自己在水下再飘了一会儿，直到头脑清醒过来。然后他稍微放松了一点，就像他准备在空中起飞时那样，几分钟后他几乎浮到了水面，许多个断断续续摇曳的月亮随着他的靠近越来越明亮。

他在那儿犹豫了一会儿，在水下几英尺深处。他几乎宁愿呆在水下，只因为这里如此黑暗，如此凉爽。只因为这里如此安静。

但他不能。

他让自己的脸露出水面，深吸一口气——确切地说他并不需要这个，但感觉还是不错的。他有时仍然会记起佐德飞船上的感觉，空气突然变得不对劲; 他的胸部和喉咙感到强烈而陌生的尖锐疼痛，他以前从未有过的感觉——他突然如此渴望一口不会带来疼痛的呼吸。

然后他眨掉了眼睛里的海水，抬头看着天空，划着水，让自己思考。

韦恩去那里是有原因的。那个在韦恩通讯装置另一端的男人说了什么？「卢瑟开始他预定的演讲之前，最好把装置放好」。他告诉了韦恩去走廊的方向，这也是克拉克知道去哪里找他的唯一原因。克拉克到那里的时候，韦恩正在做什么事。他在墙边的电脑旁，他一直——在上面装什么东西，用电缆做一些事情。克拉克应该好好看看的，至少应该扫描一下那是什么。他只是——

他只是忙着把韦恩推到墙上，陶醉于看着韦恩惊讶地睁大了眼睛带给他的满足感，。

“好了，也别再想他的眼睛了，”克拉克对着水说，用他湿漉漉的手在脸上揉了揉。天啊，他需要冷静一下。

重点是卢瑟。布鲁斯·韦恩是哥谭市的蝙蝠侠; 布鲁斯·韦恩对莱克斯·卢瑟的兴趣也是蝙蝠侠的·。所以如果克拉克想知道蝙蝠侠在搞什么鬼，卢瑟就是关键。他需要弄清楚卢瑟引起蝙蝠注意的是什么——韦恩急切到参加卢瑟的筹款活动要获取的是什么信息，以及他打算如何利用这些信息。

当然，这些是小菜一碟。

他对自己摇摇头，然后停顿了一下。滨海有好几台电视在播放，所有的电视都转到了同一个报道; 这些天克拉克只要听广播员的播报方式就知道发生了某种事故，这种报道有那种精确清醒的音调。然后一阵声音出现在了现场录像的背景里：一场火灾。

他稍等了一刻直到听见相关工厂的位置，然后扑通一声冲出水面。

7

总的来说他不需要做任何自己的研究。

他为什么要这么做呢？没有必要重复劳动，韦恩会做这些的，不管他从卢瑟的服务器上得到了什么。克拉克有优势: 他知道韦恩和蝙蝠侠是同一个人。要知道蝙蝠侠想从卢瑟那里得到什么，他所要做的就是盯着韦恩，等着看蝙蝠侠下一步会做什么，然后跟着他。

他等待了比预期要长的时间。他发现自己有点期待那些公众活动了，慈善舞会或开业仪式，任何布鲁斯·韦恩可能出现的场合。他的视线如果深想那件事仍然会变红，但他身上有点坏的那部分可能有些太像韦恩了——这就是为什么他明白韦恩如此不必要地放纵自己，对他眨眼，玩弄他的原因。这一定很有趣，在这样一个完全不同的环境中发现克拉克，逼迫克拉克和他握手并且礼貌地对待他，让克拉克向他要一份关于蝙蝠侠的采访，所有这些。如果克拉克有机会扭转局面的话——就是用克拉克·肯特那种天真快乐的无知对付韦恩，现在他知道了自己所知道的——他不能发誓他不会这么做，只是为了稍微复仇一下下。

然后他终于等到韦恩行动了。

他整晚都在海湾上空徘徊。如果可以的话，他并不想换上制服; 随着国会听证会的临近，他试图确保自己只有在绝对没有其他办法的情况下才以超人的身份介入——当紧急情报或匿名救援不能解决问题的时候。这意味着他比平时有更多的时间悬挂在哥谭市上空，聆听蝙蝠侠的声音。

起初他甚至不确定自己听到的是什么。他知道蝙蝠侠的靴子和斗篷移动时听起来是什么样的。他知道他可以留意那个英国人的声音。「你关掉了你的通讯器，先生」——暗示着韦恩身上确实戴着一个通讯器，而且可以说即使他在另一个身份里也戴着。

当他从哥谭市夜间倾泻而出的混乱中倾听这些声音时，他把耳朵的灵敏度提升到了能忍受的极限。突然他的耳朵里灌满了一阵引擎启动的流畅咆哮。不是普通的引擎，不是克拉克以前听说过的任何车。他好奇地把这个声音放大，几乎不费吹灰之力。他不知道这和蝙蝠侠有什么关系，直到引擎的声音发生了变化——直到有什么材料发出了吱吱声，一种刮擦声。克拉克想，有人的手紧紧地抓住变速器，有人的靴子踩在地上，从一个踏板移到另一个踏板。

突然之间，之前模糊的怀疑变成了肯定。他甚至不知道自己为什么这么肯定; 但他闭上眼睛，认真地听着，他能听到韦恩的呼吸，他知道自己是对的。

这辆车，不管它是什么，正在加速驶向海滨。也许有货要进来？一些卢瑟让人带到城里来的东西。可能是合法的——但蝙蝠自己想要它？或者是非法的，而哥谭警局封锁的证据库对于蝙蝠侠来说比码头的仓库更难闯入。

克拉克认为他应该公平一点: 也许蝙蝠侠只是在收集证据。也许他根本不知道卢瑟在做什么。也许他正在努力寻找答案，一旦他找到了答案，他会用这些信息做一些有道德的、负责任的事情，而不是给任何人打上终身的烙印。

但是蝙蝠侠冷漠的凝视，和布鲁斯·韦恩嘲讽的笑，让他有些难以说服自己。

而且如果他有机会和韦恩交流的话，他最好是用克拉克·肯特的身份，不是吗？他甚至不知道自己是否还能欺骗韦恩，如果他们离得像之前那么近，如果他们像之前那样用力凝视对方的脸。他的制服、他的神态、他的发型，效果比他预想的还要好，让人们看到超人时不会想到克拉克·肯特。但这些伪装可能也只够做到这一步。

所以他穿着格子衫和牛仔裤飞向码头。他降落在碎裂的人行道上，被一栋建筑物的阴影笼罩，单手从口袋里掏出一副备用眼镜。韦恩已经知道克拉克是一名记者，而且对他选择的夜间娱乐方式很感兴趣。这可能是克拉克有史以来最好的伪装了。

他慢慢走向建筑的侧边，站在那里环顾四周。他当然可以直接看穿它，但是韦恩不应该看到克拉克·肯特盯着一面坚实的墙。

他先听着。似乎他猜想得没错，确实有某种货物入港了; 一辆小型货运车从码头不远处隆隆驶向其中一个仓库，里面有两个人在等着——大概是卢瑟公司的雇员，尽管他们只能私下拿到钱——他们互相抱怨等了多长时间，交换着货船是从哪里来的传闻。除此之外，如果他努力听，他还可以注意到韦恩。但不管他开的是什么车，一定有某种特殊的装备——那辆车进入隐形模式: 引擎失去了声音，尽管克拉克仍然能听到一阵微弱的嗡鸣声，可能是一个单独的电动马达。

然后车停下来了。韦恩动了。在攀爬？是为了找一个视野更有利的位置？由于他的视线不能穿透墙壁，所以克拉克这样猜测。

那辆小货车越来越近了，在倒车。克拉克看着车停了下来，后门打开了，然后里面的运输箱被撬开——他猜测是在检查箱子里的东西，确保没有损坏或变质——然后他的视野突然模糊了。

他眨了眨眼，一次又一次。他本来切换成了x视线透过墙壁观察，而不是冒险把头伸出来。但是——但是它开始摇晃，墙壁变得半透明，然后在他面前变成了实心。他摇了摇头，然后就后悔这样做了; 当他这样做的时候整个世界都在旋转，让他迷失方向，他不得不伸出一只手来抓住自己。

那个板条箱，他们——他们拿它干什么？里面是什么？克拉克努力使自己镇定下来，更努力地盯着墙看，但是没有用。他面前波纹状的金属板坚决不变透明。他可以倾听，但是他听到的大部分是自己的喘息声。有一阵不知从什么地方传来杂音，但是听起来很远，很低沉。他甚至听不出来是在说什么，除非在一百万英里以外，否则这是不可能的。

他到底出了什么问题？

他的呼吸越来越急促，越来越沉重。他不能让自己慢下来。他不知道自己发出了多大的噪音，不知道哪里有人，也不知道是否在朝他走来。

他的胸部绷得紧紧的，就像又回到了和蝙蝠侠一起的那条小巷里，只不过这次他不能把它甩掉。他有些害怕，无法自控，无法忍受。他知道这是个错误，如果他不小心的话会引起别人的注意，但是他不能不动。他必须离开，他必须离开这里。如果他们抓住了他——会对他做什么？如果他不能阻止他们呢？

他推着墙离开，蹒跚而行，跌跌撞撞。地面在他脚下颤抖，他的双脚沉重而笨拙，重重地跪在地上几乎让他感到舒适。除了他真正感受到的是一阵触电般的强烈战栗。

很疼。

很疼。

“搞什么鬼? ”

“那他妈的是谁? ”

“他怎么了? 喝醉了吗? ”

他摔倒的时候有没有发出声音？一定有。他看到了树林里的树，克拉克的思绪模糊不清，他想让自己起身，但他无法快速做到。这太难了。

有两个人，也许是三个，抓住了他的手肘，上臂，拖着他绕过边楼的拐角，然后放开他让他摔倒在仓库前。那个灰色的东西是那辆货车。还有另一团，更大些，白色的。是第二辆卡车？为了把箱子里的东西运出去。不管那正在发出奇怪绿光的东西是什么——

他们在说话。对他大喊大叫。他做不到把这些词分开，也没办法弄明白它们的意思，更不用说回答了。他闭上了眼睛，然后有一种糟糕的反胃感让他不知所措，他觉得自己肯定是要吐了，天哪，太难受了; 妈妈下次呕吐的时候他再也不取笑她了。

他不能动，不能思考。他除了侧身躺在他们把他丢下的地方外，什么也做不了。他无助地喘着气，像一条上岸的鱼。

有些声音——打击，克拉克模糊地意识到。只是他不知道这是什么意思，没有背景来理解。谁被打了？发生在哪？他不知道——他无法判断，当他的听力像这样失常时，所有他往常用来解决问题的那些微小线索都缺位了。

所以直到一切都安静下来，他仍然不知道发生了什么。但不管他的身体出了什么事，至少靴子发出的摩擦声足够接近，大到他能听见。他设法转过头，眯起刺痛的眼睛，直到覆盖了他的黑影慢慢凝聚成一个人形。

“韦恩，”他虚弱地说，没有多想。

韦恩低头看着他。韦恩的手上有什么东西，克拉克不知道是什么; 他不能让他的眼睛聚焦足够久到理解他在看什么。

他只知道它是绿色的。绿色的，发着微微的光。

韦恩——

“我告诉过你，肯特，”韦恩平静地说，“我告诉过你，你会后悔的。”

克拉克低下头，把头靠在地上。他不明白。他一点也不明白这些。“求你了——”

韦恩走了。但是随后传来一阵磨砺的嘎吱声，隆隆声。有一双手把克拉克抱了起来——韦恩把车开过来了，就是这样。克拉克被跌跌撞撞地塞进了一个座椅里，黑暗的车内他能看到的只有微微发亮的绿色；然后他被淹没，被拉扯，被压制，失去了意识。

8

布鲁斯在开车。

他不能集中精力在路上。即使他激活了蝙蝠车的自动驾驶系统，他的手还是不能离开方向盘。

他需要假装集中自己的注意力在什么东西上，同时他努力控制慢慢冷却的愤怒，这种愤怒正在竭尽全力地掐着他的喉咙。

他一开始并不明白。他以为他们伤害了肯特，袭击了他，捅伤了他。他太天真，太轻信了。

他发现自己咬紧牙关疼痛难忍，于是放松了下巴，在臼齿间伸平舌头，这样他就不会无意识地被这样的本能反应攫住了。

他想他应该感谢肯特。他本来以为会有一场追逐战——他带了一个卡车追踪器以防万一他跟丢了。蝙蝠侠从来没有打算直接正面攻击，在一个封闭的、光线充足的空间里对抗卢瑟的十几个手下也没有战略优势。布鲁斯并不是很喜欢跟踪这些人，一个一个地干掉他们，让自己大出风头; 但是他需要找到卢瑟要的东西，所以他需要这样做。

但意外的是，肯特彻底分散了他们的注意力。布鲁斯一下子就落地把他们中的一半干掉了，而另一半还在对着一个没有反应的肯特大喊大叫，大眼瞪小眼。这一半也没有造成特别严重的威胁。布鲁斯直接把卢瑟的东西从板条箱里拽了出来——一块石头，绿得离谱，而且奇怪地发光。可能有放射性，但是放在蝙蝠车上半个小时也不会要了他的命。

不过这可能会要了肯特的命。

布鲁斯允许自己瞥了一眼。肯特昏倒了，被塞进那狭窄的空间，没有办法发出一丝抱怨; 蝙蝠车不是为了舒适而建造的。在岩石投射出的绿色光线中，他看起来苍白、病态——汗珠在他的额头上滚动，他不时震颤的身体表明他感到一阵寒意，他的呼吸很局促、很浅，而且太频繁了。

如果布鲁斯也有同样的症状，那么这一切还可以解释。

但他不是，他没有这些症状，因为他是人类——而肯特不是。

当他意识到发生了什么的那一刻，他彻底切断了通讯。尽管阿尔弗雷德仍然能在蝙蝠洞追踪到他的位置。他使用仪表板的控制器发送了一个无声的“任务成功”信号，鉴于这一点，如果布鲁斯离开设备维护区，立即钻进实验室里，阿尔弗雷德也不会感到惊讶。他有充足的时间。

如果阿尔弗雷德知道外星人在他手上，知道他打算对这个外星人做什么——他会设法阻止布鲁斯。他不能允许这种情况发生；而如果阿尔弗雷德不能阻止这种情况发生，他就会认为自己在某种程度上要对后果负责。

布鲁斯不妨给他省点力气。

9

他并不急于求成。欲速则不达；阿尔弗雷德几小时内都不大可能下来检查他或试图让他吃饭。他像往常一样停稳了蝙蝠车，先把石头从里面取出来，然后是外星人。他没有让舱门大开，也没有忘记启动常规的内部诊断程序。

把这个外星人和石头搬进实验室只需要几分钟，不过由于布鲁斯不愿意把两者分开——他不能低估这个外星人，这项工作实际上稍微复杂了一些。实验室里的摄像头是默认关闭的，不在正常使用期间就没有必要运行它们; 如果蝙蝠洞已经被彻底渗透到可以进入实验室的程度，那么他显然有了远远比缺乏内部录像更需要担心的情况。

他让它们关着，确保门也是紧闭的，启动一级安全协议。他有条不紊地脱下盔甲。试图在外星人面前保持伪装是没有意义的，再也没有了，而外星人应该立刻意识到布鲁斯知道这一点。

然后他把那个外星人放在实验台上，那块石头在他手里闪闪发光，他再也控制不住自己的思绪了。

天啊。这怎么可能？他怎么会没有意识到呢？他离肯特只有几英寸远但是他什么都没发现。他应该知道的，应该意识到的; 一定有一些迹象，一定有些如果他留心的话会注意到的迹象。

那个外星人是否一直都知道自己在和谁说话？这个想法让布鲁斯感到一阵刺骨的寒意，同时也让他感到一种同样令人毛骨悚然的愤怒——但是，不，不，这没有道理。「你」，肯特在卢瑟的晚会上说过。「你一定是在跟我开玩笑。天哪，我早该知道是你，」他一定是听到了阿尔弗雷德的声音。他听到了布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德的对话，声音很低，在地下一层而且和他隔着半栋楼的距离，但他能听到，而且他听懂了。他不是从一开始就在耍布鲁斯玩——

除了他确实玩弄了布鲁斯的感情。在那条小巷里——操，他就那样——他就那样让蝙蝠把他压倒，让布鲁斯紧紧地抓住他的脸，对他咆哮，这种威胁方式看上去一定太可笑了。他本可以把布鲁斯的头从肩膀上扯下来，把他的心脏从胸膛里挖出来，而布鲁斯会完全无力阻止。

他站在那个外星人的上方，感到一阵颤抖试图从他的皮肤下面钻出来，两股旗鼓相当却相反的冲动像引力一样相互博弈，在他身体里激起强烈的、地震般的张力。因为这样想起来是那么可怕，那么奇怪——知道他完全承蒙肯特的仁慈却毫无察觉; 知道小巷里肯特清楚一切但是莫名其妙地忍住了。知道在卢瑟那里肯特选择了让布鲁斯继续活着呼吸。不仅如此，他首先还允许布鲁斯威胁他，然后允许布鲁斯做出那些粗鲁的暗示。他允许布鲁斯碰他。

他硬了，他把布鲁斯钉在墙上，但当布鲁斯把手放在他的屁股上时，他——

布鲁斯感觉到他的嘴在抽动。好像这意味着什么似的。怎么可能？一个外星人，一个氪星人。去假设他的身体结构、他的生理反应可以通过与人类的类比来正确解释，几乎就像花这么多该死的时间去想他的性器一样愚蠢。尤其是在布鲁斯拔掉了他的牙齿把他关在实验室的情况下。

然而看着外星人在卢瑟的绿光下不停流汗的的脸颊，布鲁斯发现他所有常用策略突然都不能清理他的思绪。

因为他想毁了肯特。他如此绝望的地想。他想要摧毁他，彻底毁灭他; 如果他这样说指的是谋杀那层含义就好了，那样他几乎就可以放心了。但事实上，他的想法处在贪婪自私的边缘；一种强烈的感觉，一种迷恋，一种渴望，这种冲动像量身定做一样适合发泄在肯特身上，让他感到不适；正因为这种隐秘的感觉其实一直都在才让人不安。

他不该想这些事情。他应该专注于任务、专注于目标——看他能了解到什么外星人的信息，以及如何着手去做。其他的一切都必须放在一边。

他闭上眼睛，强迫自己忽略他不稳的心跳。

这块岩石——像种矿物质？乍一看它似乎是晶体，这暗示着单一的化学成份，而不是一个混合物。它仍然在发光。监测实验室环境的仪器上面初步的读数表明它是放射性的。

布鲁斯已经准备好了衬铅的收束装置，他过去从哥谭的头号通缉犯们那里缴获了各种不同寻常的危险装置。他从实验台下面拿出一个，放在他身后的台子上。离外星人四英尺远。考虑到外星人对这种矿物的强烈反应，这个距离已经足够接近了。

他把矿石放在盒子里面，但是没有关上盖子。是的，他想要外星人恢复意识，但是除此之外的机能都要收束在最低限度。一想到外星人可能会从摇摆不定的边缘恢复，不可阻挡，不可思议的强大，和布鲁斯困在一个房间里——

布鲁斯决定把那种沿着他神经攀升的感觉称作恐惧，朦胧地希望这样他的自欺欺人就会成真。

然后他俯身靠近那个外星人，撑在实验台上用手背部刷过那个外星人的脸颊和额头。有些凉，但不算冰冷。

“肯特，”他试探着说。

外星人没有反应，甚至没有抽搐。

“肯特先生，”布鲁斯重复道。

他收紧了手，用三根手指轻轻拍打那个外星人的脸颊。如果把这个动作描述为屈服于一直以来的诱惑，那实在比布鲁斯愿意承认的程度要过分。他只是做了些实用的事罢了，仅此而已。

这个外星人反射性地缩了一下，更用力的拧紧了他紧闭的眼睛。

布鲁斯更重地掌掴了他，然后那个外星人——

这对他来说一定是种不同寻常的感觉，布鲁斯遥遥地提醒自己。正常情况下这个外星人可能没有体会过痛觉。这对他来说是一个惊喜，这就是为什么他那样紧绷着喘着气，发出断续的喘息，这也是为什么他湿润的嘴唇像受了伤一样分开的原因。

“什么? ”

布鲁斯没有再打他。他有意识了，这就是布鲁斯目标。想要继续这样做是一种病态的、非理性的自我放纵。

“肯特先生，”他说，然后等到外星人的眼睛虚弱地睁开，直到他的目光停止在实验室宽阔的天花板上游荡，转而固定在布鲁斯身上。

“你，”外星人眨着眼睛说，“我——发生了什么事? 我不——”

“你们有多少人? ”

这个外星人的呼吸急促而浅，他似乎很难集中注意力，只是勉力把目光维持在布鲁斯身上。

他的脸颊上被布鲁斯拍打过的一两处地方已经有了颜色，渐渐染上粉红。

“什么? ”

“有多少，”布鲁斯又问。

外星人盯着他，好像很困惑。

“这种矿物发出的辐射似乎对氪星人产生了尤为剧烈的影响。你在它面前崩溃了。你是氪星人，”布鲁斯一字一句地说出来，尽他所能用毫无感情的音调。“你们有多少人? ”

他不想直接问这个外星人他是不是超人——他想看看这个外星人在没有引导的情况下会说些什么。如果超人在他自己的族群中有另一个含义，像是一个等级或称号的话; 如果这个外星人也有这个名字的话。但他们表面上看起来确实很相似，尽管布鲁斯在做出裁定之前会希望得到高分辨率的图像来并排比较。但就他所知而言，他们可能是兄弟、双胞胎、克隆人——

“只有我，”那个外星人在急促的喘息间隙说道，“只是我——只有我一个人。”

“只有你吗? ”

“是的。是的，我——”他停了下来，使劲地咽了口水; 他昏迷的时候，流出的汗水已经在他身上凉下来了，但是现在汗珠又从他的额头和脸颊上冒了出来。他的眼神呆滞着，有些潮湿。“我是唯一一个。我是......我是唯一的——”

布鲁斯咬住他的面颊内侧。一方面严格来说，他没有证据表明这个外星人在说谎。甚至佐德将军也在最初对地球的广播中暗示了同样的事情: 「你们的世界庇护了我们种族的一人」。但另一方面——

另一方面，他奇怪地很难接受这样的事实: 在过去一年半的时间里，独自占据了大都会注意力的凡人之上的象征，主宰新闻的异星英雄——布鲁斯噩梦中那个冷酷无情的超人——就在这里，在他面前，穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤，廉价的步行靴子和品味糟糕的眼镜，虚弱得站不起来。

“唯一的一个，”布鲁斯重复着，按压着他，外星人再次拧紧他的眼睛，抽搐着躺在实验台上，把他的脸扭开，好像想藏起来。

“我杀了他，”外星人低声细语，声音嘶哑而安静。“我不得不这样做，他是——他即将要——我不得不这样做。我杀了他。”

“还有其他的——”

“他们走了！他们走了，”外星人发出了一个小小的刺耳的声音，咬了咬嘴唇。“他们都走了——我是孤独的。我总是一个人，我——我总是——”

“你在计划什么? ”

外星人太久没有回答。他就躺在那儿，脸贴在实验台上。他用双手紧紧抓住它的两侧，不是为了支撑自己站起来，而是为了固定住自己，好像他需要提醒自己身下还有个实验台。

“到底是什么，”布鲁斯重复道，“你在计划什么? ”

“什么? ”外星人轻轻地说，好像他没有听懂这个问题。

“你毁了半个大都会。你杀了阿玛雅（Amajagh）和他的手下，你夷平了一个村庄。你希望公众舆论站在你这边，你现在甚至仍然拥有舆论。为了什么？你想要什么? ”

“什么? ”外星人又说，“韦恩，我没有——”

“不管你在耍什么把戏，不管你在朝什么阴谋努力，”布鲁斯打断他，只不过那个外星人似乎没有在听; 他靠着桌子，把头转向布鲁斯，盯着他，眼睛睁得大大的，蓝蓝的，而且——他的眼睛是湿的，眼睛下面的皮肤闪闪发亮，那个外星人的睫毛在那该死的眼镜后面一簇簇地粘在一起。

他在哭。

故意的，布鲁斯告诉自己。不过是一出博取同情的把戏。很明显这个外星人已经构建了看上去无害的外表，让人轻易放松警惕。他的蓝眼睛、正直的脸庞、过于引诱人的柔软嘴唇，以及他裸露的喉咙显示出的虚幻的脆弱; 只是个小把戏，仅此而已——只不过这个外星人似乎根本没有意识到这一点，没有举起手擦拭眼泪，也没有试图以此吸引布鲁斯的注意力。

他只是看起来不知所措。虚弱，病态，崩溃着敞开自己。他并没有试图逃跑，也没有从实验台上跳下来或者攻击布鲁斯——但他可以做到，布鲁斯这样想；带着突然爆发出的一股几乎是愤恨的、炽热的、有毒的揣测。他可以。所以为什么不这样做呢？他为什么允许布鲁斯这样对待他？他为什么还不阻止这一切？

布鲁斯转过身去拿起那块矿石，一只手抓住那块庞大矿石的两边。他把它从盒子里拿了出来，那个外星人在他身后发出柔软的痛苦的声音——当布鲁斯转向他时他确实动了，他缩瑟着躲开这温柔的绿光，在实验台边缘挣扎，但是他移动的速度不够快，无法躲开；他移动的速度不够快，无法阻止布鲁斯把矿石放在他的胸口上。

他又发出了那种声音，安静而糟糕。好像他不是故意的，也不想发出这种声音，只是这种声音还是被从他体内拽出来了一样; 他大口大口喘着粗气，睁大的眼睛里充满恐慌。“韦恩，”他努力挤出，“天哪——韦恩，”然后他说不出话来了，牙齿咬着嘴唇，脚踝虚弱地在实验台上挣动。他努力抬起一只手，但他几乎不能把手放在矿石上，更不用说移开它了，所有的力量从他身上无情地消失了。他的眼球上翻。上帝啊。

天啊，布鲁斯他妈的在干什么？

他迈了一大步，拿起矿石，几乎摸索着把它塞回容器里；他的手在颤抖。

那一刻持续地太长了，他站在那里低头看着它。他想着所有他应该用氪石做的事情——难道不是吗？这是他的机会——自从黑零事件之后他一直在等待的机会: 一个一劳永逸地消除超人所不得不代表的威胁的机会。他想着他本可以用它做的所有事情，上帝保佑他; 每一个他曾经藏到阳光照射不到的阴暗角落里的，那些火热、卑鄙、肮脏的未成形的幻想；那些他对一个虚弱无力的、破碎的、听凭他的仁慈的超人所能做的一切——所有肯特紧攥的手使他倾向于考虑的想法，肯特的性器透过他的裤子留下的热度，那种不可磨灭的触感。这些不可逆转地与苦涩的冲动纠缠在一起，促使他想要对肯特的谎言进行某种报复。

然后他闭上眼睛，摸索着找到收束装置的盖子，把它关上。

如果外星人——

如果——

如果肯特还有点理智的话，他会在离开之前杀了布鲁斯；如果布鲁斯幸运的话，他会把尸体带出去扔到海里，这样至少阿尔弗雷德就找不到了。

布鲁斯等待着，背对着肯特站在那里。他如此用力将手掌按在盒子的边缘，几乎可以肯定之后会留下一个印记。他能听到肯特的声音，他喘不过气来的半抽泣的喘息声，他坐起来蜷缩着身子发出的吱呀声。

“出去，”布鲁斯急促地说。因为这有风险，当然了；肯特会怎么做？破门而出？向上直冲出去？还是在他走之前把蝙蝠洞撕开？他知道布鲁斯是谁。他什么都知道。无论他选择做什么，让他走出这里无疑是布鲁斯做过的最危险的事情。

只是布鲁斯无法摆脱这种突如其来的信念，不能把他束缚着留在这里——在布鲁斯如此明显缺乏拒绝诱惑的能力时，直面这种诱惑——那会更加危险。

肯特真的动了，但是当他终于摇摇晃晃地从实验台上爬起来，小心翼翼靠近布鲁斯没有保护的背部时，他不是想要扭断布鲁斯的脖子。

他从布鲁斯身边走过——困住他，布鲁斯起初想。然后肯特的手紧紧握住了他的手，布鲁斯吃惊地吸了口气。

“不，”肯特小声说。“不，这——求你了，”他说。布鲁斯低头看着他们手拉手的样子，看着收束装置合上的盖子；然后肯特则用他们握在一起的手，再次打开了盖子。

当绿光顺着他们的手腕和前臂迸发出来时，肯特粗重地喘息着，差点把一口气吹到布鲁斯的耳朵里; 然后布鲁斯不得不在肯特的膝盖软下来时快速转身，以便在他倒地之前接住他。

“肯特——”

“你想这样，”肯特模糊地说。”“不是吗？你想这样。我希望你这样。求你了，韦恩。天啊。请——触摸我。摸摸我，“ 他笨拙地抓住布鲁斯的手，靠在布鲁斯的肩膀上，他最后几个字潮湿地喷洒在布鲁斯的喉咙上，几乎感觉像听到了一样深刻。

“肯特，”布鲁斯非常平稳地说，但这就是他能做到的全部了，因为接下来肯特的手抓住了他的脸，令人费解地、毛骨悚然地，吻了他。

10

氪石还在那里。

克拉克会哭着乞求解脱，也许他已经在哭了——很难分辨，与其他一切突如其来的剧烈变化相反，他的感官迟钝极了。在难以形容的大量感官冲击中，很难分辨出任何东西。

他的眼睛刺痛，指节也涨痛; 他的皮肤传来奇怪地痛，针扎一样的刺痛遍布全身，然后他完全无法继续追踪这些感受了，因为韦恩咬了他一口。韦恩的牙齿咬着他的唇，他的舌头，带来甜美而沉重的悸动，使他无法呼吸。他紧紧地抱着韦恩，拼命靠过去，绝望地追逐着其中的疼痛。

他醒来的时候已经——他完全不知道发生了什么事，韦恩的掌掴带来的刺痛仍然留在他的脸颊上，让他几乎不可能把注意力集中在韦恩的话语上。那很疼。

这些问题也很疼。不是身体上的，好吧可能有那么一点，但更多是因为这一切都搅在一起压在克拉克身上: 韦恩凝视的压力，克拉克内疚的重量，当韦恩把石头放在他胸口时那无法忍受的灼热的疼痛。他无能为力，无法阻止这一切。他做不到。因为他做不到，所以这大概不算是他的错。

他一直很虚弱。他一直很无助。不是故意的，不是为了掩盖他的身份，不是因为他在假装。这都是真的。如果不是韦恩停下来的话，他救不了自己。他当时——

他当时只是个普通人。而当韦恩盖上盖子，这一切又消失时，克拉克除了把石头找回来之外什么也想不起来。

他终于迟钝地意识到，韦恩咬了他一口是想让他停下来。当然，在他意识到这个的下一刻，韦恩推开了他。韦恩推了他一把，他感到自己被推开了却无力阻止。他不能继续站在那里忍受这些；他跌跌撞撞地靠在韦恩让他坐着的实验台上，小小地笑了，或者也许他哭了。

“肯特，”韦恩说，又迈了半步，伸手扶住他。

“对不起，”克拉克说，“对不起，”除了他有点不是真心感到抱歉。他闭上眼睛，一只手虚弱地揉揉脸，然后差点又摔倒——那块石头让他头晕目眩，他的听力下降，他的触觉完全麻木了，这些都使他非常严重地丧失了方向感。而且当然，现在他甚至不能用超级速度抓住自己，不能减轻一秒钟的重力来调整。“你问的那些问题——你认为我有阴谋，是这样吗？你认为我会罢免佐德将军，接管他的部队。用铁拳统治地球。”

他又笑了起来，怪异地，破碎地，韦恩用一种小心而面无表情的方式看着他，这可能意味着克拉克把他吓坏了。

但是他把克拉克拖到这里审问，或者可能是要为了科学解剖他，所以公平地说，也许是他让自己陷入了这种要处理克拉克小小的精神崩溃的困局。

克拉克紧闭双眼，用双手捂住脸，没有抬头。如果韦恩想的话他可以离开，而且有那么一分钟克拉克以为他离开了; 毕竟他不说话，而且如果他真的离开了，克拉克现在也听不见他的脚步声。

但接下来发生的事是韦恩伸出手搂住了克拉克的肩膀。

或者——布鲁斯，克拉克决定，一分钟前他还在舔韦恩的牙齿，所以现在他或许可以叫他布鲁斯了。

他擦了擦脸，抬起头来。他感到十面八方向他挤压而来，他有些恶心，虚弱，恐惧，无助，还有些莫名其妙的兴奋，所以也许他不应该感到惊讶，看到布鲁斯紧紧地握住他的手，直视布鲁斯的眼睛，就足以让他颤抖。

“但那不是——我没有——那不是应该发生的事，”他听到自己说。“这个城市，我当时——我不知道。我只是试着阻止他。我不知道。”

“肯特，”布鲁斯说。

“直到结束我才知道，”克拉克脱口而出，压过了布鲁斯想说的任何话——「跟在乎这些的人说去吧，我想知道的是你假定的接管地球的计划，不是你这些感受」这种话之类的。只不过布鲁斯是拿着氪石的那个人，而那石头是这个星球上唯一可以让他有十分钟不成为超人的东西，因为超人——超人不能这么说。超人不能告诉任何人这些。

克拉克以前可以藏起来。天啊，他真怀念那种感觉。他从来没有想过有一天，他竟然会想要做一个被饮料泼在脸上的餐厅服务生。他以为自己明白了穿上这身制服，选择成为超人意味着什么。他以为自己已经准备好了，准备好承担这个责任。他会肩负起这个重担。有一阵子，这个重担并没有超出他的承受能力。

现在也没有，怎么可能呢? 他是超人，他只是——

只是有时候他想暂时把它放下。

“我不知道事情变得有多糟。我在努力，真的，一直都是。但是没有什么能触碰到我。那么多人，那么多建筑。我甚至感觉不到。我应该感觉到的，但我没有，它们碰不到我。”他摇摇头。“没有什么能做到。从我还是个孩子的时候就是就这样了。其他人，他们挣扎，他们受伤，他们有感觉。但我不是。没有什么能触动我。

“我倒希望是这样。天啊，我真希望能这样。我真希望撞到那些摩天大楼的时候我也受伤了，就像它们倒下时伤害到的里面的每一个人那样——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯非常轻地说。

他的手覆在克拉克的手上。他在窥视他的手，因为——哦，因为克拉克如此用力地把指甲刺进了自己的手掌以至于留下了痕迹。他留下了很多伤痕，他对自己能像个普通人一样做到这一点非常感激。

他想到了自己的脸: 想着布鲁斯扇他耳光，想着那长久挥之不去的刺痛。“但是你，像这样——你抚摸我，我能感觉到这个。这是真的，我是真的。所以这就是为什么我——我想让你这么做。我希望你这么做。”他又崩溃了，他知道他崩溃了。天啊，他需要冷静一下。

只是布鲁斯仍然抓着他的手，握着他的手腕不肯放开。这很荒谬，不是吗，想象着他会给予克拉克他想要的东西？是的，他曾经勾搭过克拉克，但那是刻意为了让他不舒服，为了让他离开，那是在他知道克拉克到底是谁之前。如果说他现在想从克拉克这里得到什么，那很可能是让他保持不动，以方便布鲁斯完成一个漂亮的Y形切口。

但是克拉克不能让自己抽身。他曾经想过任由蝙蝠侠摆布，他曾经想过压住布鲁斯·韦恩，不让他离开；让他惊讶到无法维持那自以为是的傲慢，哪怕只有一秒。但现在事实证明，他真正渴望的是布鲁斯。而布鲁斯就在这里，准备好了，并且有能力以一种其他任何东西都无法做到的方式把他分开。

布鲁斯盯着他，神色难以辨认，克拉克甚至猜不出他在想什么。

然后他的下巴微微抬起，眼睑懒洋洋地下垂; 他的一只手松开了克拉克的手腕，探出去摸他的脸——他的脸颊。“你感觉不到，”他重复道。“你从来没有感受过。但是当我打你的时候，”他的声音很平静，平稳得就好像他们在谈论——谈论一张咖啡订单，谈论韦恩企业的预算报告。“当我打你的时候，你感觉到了。不是吗? ”

“是的，”克拉克轻声说，这句话是一个明显的引子，示意他可以要求被这样对待。但当布鲁斯再次扇了他一巴掌时，他还是感到有些惊讶。

第一次很轻。刚好够让他把头转过去，让他的脸颊上又开始出现灼热的刺痛。他让自己的头转过去了一会，盯着那面墙壁，但是思绪完全不在墙上，他艰难地咽了下口水。过了一会他再次直视进布鲁斯的眼睛，布鲁斯辨认出了这个暗示，然后更重的打了他一下。

这一次他的头猛地歪向一边，他的脸颊一定涨得通红了; 他感到呼吸困难，眼睛又湿润了。他感到如此——如此奇怪，如此下流，如此失控。他到底在想什么，请求别人，请求布鲁斯为他做这样的事？

因为他很享受。布鲁斯一定意识到了这一点。他一定知道了。他会因此怎么看待克拉克呢？

克拉克又吞咽了一下，把目光移回布鲁斯身上，有一点害怕知道布鲁斯看待他的方式。好像这很重要似的，他告诉自己。布鲁斯已经鄙视过他了，已经当面嘲笑过克拉克·肯特，而且认为超人是某种崛起的外星霸主——

只是当他们的眼神纠缠在一起的时候，布鲁斯看起来根本就不是那个样子。他的——他的呼吸也加快了，他凝视着克拉克，眼神幽深而专注; 在他睁大的眼睛里，有一种狂野而震颤的渴求从他凝视的目光边缘悄悄蔓延，说明他和克拉克一样无法逃离这一切。他也有这种感觉——克拉克并不孤单。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克哽咽着，布鲁斯猛地抽动了一下，好像他才是那个被打了一下的人。然后他抓住克拉克的肩膀——他的胸部，他的衬衫，攥紧前面的纽扣，拇指在最上面两个扣子的边缘下精确滑动。他向上一扯，挣断了衬衫的缝线，把纽扣哗啦哗啦地打落在地板上。之后又是两颗，再扯开两颗，然后很明显就够了；他不再为剩下的扣子和衣服操心了，只是抓着克拉克的衬衫从两边粗暴地扯开，直接把它拉下来裸露出克拉克的肩膀。

“有多少东西，”他低声说，“我想知道，是你以前从未感受过的? ”那种冷酷的语调中欲滴的性暗示有一丝布鲁斯·韦恩的影子。但是那种凝视，那种坚定，那种直到最后一秒才把目光移开的专注——感觉更像是哥谭的蝙蝠，克拉克模糊地想着。观察一切，看到一切。猎捕某样东西，因为他想确保自己是第一个也是最后一个拥有它的人。

然后他俯身咬了下去，克拉克完全不能思考了。疼痛是如此突然，如此强烈，而他如此虚弱，尤其当那个盒子打开，绿色的光芒溢出时; 他让他的头低垂下来，因为他对天发誓自己真的没有力气抬起头来，谁知道疼痛可以是这样的？这么多纹理，这么多层次: 布鲁斯的牙齿在他的皮肤里留下了尖锐的力度，太棒了。他逐渐意识到更深的悸动在下面绽放，疼痛沉淀到肌肉里，仿佛他会留下淤青一样。  
、  
“布鲁斯，”他又喘了口气，身体后仰靠在实验台上，而布鲁斯紧贴着他，又咬了一口。

他还在抓挠克拉克; 这样说听起来轻飘飘的，实际上要严重得多。他有条不紊地处理这个问题，从容不迫地巡视着克拉克大片裸露的肌肤，然后把指尖抵在上面，用指甲斜着掐进去——当然，他指甲不长，定期修剪得很整齐，但这只会让克拉克感觉更好: 他的手指那么用力地压下去，阵痛的淤青在每次火灼的擦伤之后逐渐熟透。

克拉克沉浸在这种感觉之中，无言而颤抖，以至于当布鲁斯拉开拉链时，他惊讶不已。他几乎想要告诉布鲁斯不要这样做，跌跌撞撞地把话拼凑起来，想要布鲁斯再回去咬他一会儿。

但是他应该知道布鲁斯会比他领先十步。布鲁斯最终还是咬了克拉克一口，他把克拉克的脸掌握在手里，把他的下巴转到合适的角度，露出喉咙的一侧然后咬了上去——他用另一只手揉弄克拉克的性器，只是——他甚至懒得把手伸进克拉克的牛仔裤里，拇指隔着内裤游走在克拉克的性器上，他连着粗糙的牛仔布一起挤压着克拉克的性器。丹宁布的纹理使粗糙的刺激翻了三倍，布鲁斯在这样一个如此脆弱的地方，漫不经心地施予这样过分的力度，天哪。突然意识到布鲁斯可能真的会从那里弄疼他，几乎让克拉克无法呼吸。和他之前勃起过的程度比起来，这一次硬到流水不再只是个比喻了。

他猛地靠在实验台上，扭动身体，表现出一种无助的紧迫感，这种感觉几乎让人恐慌；而布鲁斯没有放开他。布鲁斯只是把他按在那里，更强硬把他固定住，抓得更紧，他跑不掉，他无能为力。

他紧闭双眼，一种糟糕的无法言喻的声音卡在他的喉咙里。然后布鲁斯的大拇指钩住他内裤的边缘，只把布料拽下来一半，露出克拉克阴茎的头部，然后克拉克——他不得不在突如其来的震颤中哭了出来——天哪，那是什么？布鲁斯的拇指指甲抓住了他的阴茎，然后在会阴下刮擦，天啊，操。

布鲁斯最后终于用一只手包住了他，但即使只是这样也太超过了。布鲁斯的手一点也没润滑过，他也懒得润滑，他套弄克拉克的手握的太紧了，而克拉克根本无法阻止他，甚至不能让他慢一点，他只能虚握着布鲁斯的手腕，无助地喘着粗气。

这绝对不应该这么色情。这不应该让他变得更硬。它应该是吓人的，可怖的。是这样的。当然是了。

但是克拉克太享受了，当布鲁斯再次放开他的时候，他几乎抽泣着，他的性器又热又重地疼痛着，既陌生又刻骨。

“上帝啊，”他听到布鲁斯轻轻地说，然后他——布鲁斯正在移动他，把他摆成面朝实验台的姿势，这样他就不用后仰着靠在桌子上。布鲁斯让他弯下腰翘起屁股，他被迫用手肘摇摇晃晃地支撑起自己；这太笨拙太丢脸了，他的手臂仍然卡在自己半褪的衬衫袖子里，紧贴着他的身侧。布鲁斯的双手摸着克拉克的屁股，然后他猛地用力把克拉克的牛仔裤和三角裤一起往下一拉，一直拉到大腿。

这个动作把克拉克推到了桌沿上——他裸露的鸡巴抵在冰冷的金属台上，好像这种悸动的压力没有已经令人难以忍受似的。他喉咙里挤出了小小的呜咽，扭动了一下屁股，不确定他是想靠近还是想逃走。尽管无论如何选择权都不在他手上，布鲁斯推了他一把直到他无处可逃，直到克拉克被卡在那里动弹不得。

布鲁斯的腰贴着他的屁股。布鲁斯也很硬，即使克拉克的感官像这样迟钝也不可能错过。很明显他想干什么。

但他没有这么做。克拉克敞开的衬衫被拉到后面，他甚至可以感觉到紧绷的领口卡在自己的肩胛骨处。然后布鲁斯停下来一瞬咬上了他的肩胛骨，他吮吸皮肤的力度紧到发疼，给克拉克的后背上方带来一阵疼痛和酸胀。布鲁斯紧紧抓住克拉克的胳膊和两侧固定住他，使他无法躲开布鲁斯的嘴——然后他将其中一只手滑落到克拉克的屁股上，手指陷进臀肉的曲线里直到克拉克哭喊出声，脸埋在桌子里堵住自己沉闷的呼救；克拉克看着他湿漉漉的吐息在金属表面上结雾，直到自己的面目变得模糊不清。

然后布鲁斯的拇指探进了股间，他——他甚至什么也没做，真的，只是摸了摸穴口，轻轻摩擦了几下，但克拉克闭上了眼睛，不停地颤抖。天啊，他为什么花了这么久？他不想操克拉克吗？为什么他还没有插入进来？

但他没有。他没有。  
‘  
他只是这样开始: 只用一个拇指探进去了一点点。他甚至没有先舔一下，也没有做任何事来缓解他的手指推进克拉克体内的生硬，那种摩擦，那种感觉，如此难以置信。克拉克眼花缭乱地想，这又是一件超人从未感受过的事情。然后他换了根手指，一直探入到第一个指节，仅此而已。克拉克可以吃下去的。

只不过它没有停留太久。布鲁斯一点一点地扩张他，有条不紊地打开他，细致到让克拉克感到难耐。他总是几乎把克拉克逼到崩溃，让克拉克完全喘不过气来，不知道该做什么，不知道该怎么动；是该退回去，还是该无助地在桌子上拼命挣扎？布鲁斯的手指很长，而且他的角度刚刚好: 他会确保这一点，他把手放在克拉克的后背上，让他保持不动，逼迫他吃进布鲁斯的。他——他或许是在实验，评估自己的选择；克拉克会因为被一根手指压入得太深而感到更加紧张，局促不安而呜咽？还是用两根，浅浅地开拓他，一次操开他一点，这样每次布鲁斯的指节扭动时他都会溢出一阵难耐的哭泣？

克拉克完全失去了理智。他跟不上布鲁斯的节奏，他数不清了——现在是布鲁斯的第三根手指了吗？还是已经是第四根了？感觉是第四根了，它必须是，因为克拉克能感觉到自己体内被完全打开了，能感觉到自己被那种渐深的灼伤所淹没。没有润滑做这种事太愚蠢了，但是克拉克不能让自己不顾其下的感受，不顾那种令人吃惊的亲密的疼痛: 布鲁斯在他体内，迫使他打开自己，以一种冷静的深思熟虑将他分开，把他如此无可救药地暴露在外。

克拉克的手肘摇摇晃晃地支撑不住身体，喘息着翻倒在实验台上，性器被半压在桌子边缘，布鲁斯至少有三根手指深深地插进他的身体里，克拉克在这样的对待下忍不住高潮了。然后他不禁茫然地想，这里面有一些非常合适的东西，所有感官都收束到了颤抖的顶峰和余震的悸动上——某种程度上，这也几乎让他体会到了疼痛。

他射在了实验台上。他试图借力支撑起自己，指尖却因为沾到了一点精液而打滑。然后他的手不小心碰到了自己通红粘腻的阴茎顶端，于是不得不咬牙吞下一阵呜咽。但那个不经意的的触摸仍然像火焰一样沿着他的神经烧灼，现在他的身体过度敏感了。

但他最终还是做到了。他虚弱地把自己撑起来——上帝啊，他甚至分不清哪些感觉是因为那块石头，哪些是因为高潮。他甚至不确定盒子关上了以后，他是否就能停止像现在这样摇晃。布鲁斯的一只手贴在他的背上，另一只放在他的屁股上，他转过身来，颤抖地抓住布鲁斯的胳膊，足以支撑自己站起来，磕磕绊绊地缩短把他们分开的半步距离，然后第二次吻上了布鲁斯。

他应该生气的。生他自己的气，生布鲁斯的气。应该讨厌自己这样做的，讨厌他让布鲁斯这样做了——因为这是一个可怕的、无法解释的、荒唐的、难以置信的坏主意。

但是站在那里，双膝无力，浑身颤抖，紧紧依附在布鲁斯的肩膀上，浑身酸痛，他唯一能在内心深处找到的就是一种眩晕的、令人困惑的感激之情，涌出如此之高，以至于满溢出来。

11

当布鲁斯终于手指收力放开肯特的时候，他无法准确道出自己到底在期待什么。有几个可能闪过他的脑海: 肯特的蓝眼睛里又默默涌出泪水，他的身体因过度刺激不知所措，本人却还没意识到; 或者肯特呆在原地，让桌子支撑着他，没有回应。想要布鲁斯离开——或者想要他自己离开，想要抓住他之前莫名其妙地拒绝的机会然后离开这个鬼地方。

但他绝对没想到肯特会再次吻他。

这次和上次不一样。当时肯特已经绝望了，在他那无助摇摆的笨拙中努力表现出与直觉相反的攻击性; 他紧紧地抓住布鲁斯，把舌头塞进布鲁斯的嘴里，把全身的重量压进布鲁斯怀里——即使有卢瑟的矿石对他施加的种种影响，肯特也不是一个小个子。然后布鲁斯警示性地咬了他一口，但肯特一点也没有退缩。情况变得有点糟糕，有点凌乱，然后布鲁斯才设法把他推开。以布鲁斯的经验，其实这并不少见：亲吻一个你不喜欢的人，而这个人也不怎么喜欢你，。但是这次的吻——

肯特现在明显筋疲力尽了。这就是两者区别所在。他是真心实意的的，他的嘴唇贴上布鲁斯时更柔软，他依附于布鲁斯的肩膀而不是抓握着，他倾身靠进布鲁斯怀里而不是把他推到身后的台子上。没有什么隐藏的含义；布鲁斯的指奸给了他一个令人满意的高潮——毕竟和解剖类似——他很满足，很放松，那种可怕的，使他身体紧绷的紧张感消失了。

他仍然很危险，他仍然是超人，这些不应该——也不会改变任何事情。

尽管布鲁斯可以承认，他对付超人的策略中没有一个是为了适应这种可能情况而设计的: 在有机会杀死超人的情况下，布鲁斯转而选择操他。

天啊。他的准备工作，他的计划——他甚至不能责怪肯特; 是他自己该死的非理性行为使这个复杂的计划受到了阻碍。肯特请求布鲁斯摸摸他，而布鲁斯觉得他做不到去——

不，责任在他。他本可以拒绝的。他选择不去拒绝，选择伸出手按照肯特的请求去做，如果他曾经站在道德高地上，现在他已经把自己扔了出去，而且早就到达了下落的极限速度。

他闭上眼睛，回吻了一下肯特，不知道现在该怎么办。

然后肯特的手臂环绕着他，越过他，他迟迟没有意识到原因; 他甚至没有想过这个问题，直到他听到了隔离装置的盖子发出轻轻的撞击声。

因为肯特刚刚关上了它。

布鲁斯一动不动。肯特的崩溃似乎是真实的，但这很难保证。肯特曾经看起来也像一个普通的记者。肯特曾经看起来像个人类。

可他不是——而关上的盒子让这个事实变得如此明显。肯特的嘴巴仍然贴着布鲁斯的，但是他的动作和身体已经开始改变了。他贴着布鲁斯嘴唇上的呼吸仍然急促而浅，但他不再上气不接下气地喘息着。他可以自己站稳了，不再全然地倚靠在布鲁斯身上。他的双手不再颤抖，他握紧的手掌越来越自信。

布鲁斯应该记录剂量反应曲线，应该追踪矿物辐射反应被克服的速度。

但相反，他能想到的只有——超人的双手在他身上。布鲁斯刚刚把他推倒在实验台上，用他能想到的每一种不需要额外道具的性爱方式伤害了他; 现在超人的手放在他身上。那个收束装置就在布鲁斯触手可及的位置，如果他转身的话就在他的正前方，但是距离仍然太远，他没有任何希望及时打开它来拯救自己。

“布鲁斯? ”

肯特不确定地看着他，眉头低垂。他松开布鲁斯的一个肩膀，手心轻抚布鲁斯的胸膛，布鲁斯的心脏突然跳动起来。肯特皱起眉头，天哪，他能感觉到吗？他能听到吗？

布鲁斯应该说点什么。但是他的嘴巴是干的，他的脑袋突然一片空白，好像所有的思绪都已经被他的脉搏加速的冲击带走了。

肯特缩瑟了一下，退开了半步。他本可能会道歉或者直接离开的，如果他在移动时没有变换重心——如果他的大腿没有意外擦碰到布鲁斯一直未处理的勃起。

布鲁斯很久以前就打破了优先考虑下半身需要的习惯。这对他来说并不是特别困难。就像身体的许多需求一样，它会服从于管理。稍微运用一点自我修行的办法; 不像食物、水或者睡眠，忽视它绝对不会造成任何伤害或长期不适。过去他甚至因为剥夺了自己不应得到的快乐而获得了某种残酷的满足感，这种放纵没有任何实际好处——而最近，这种需求再也不像被剥夺。布鲁斯韦恩的老二仿佛变成了一种乏味的义务，他按要求执行，并以安静的释放结束。

这就是为什么那一点也没道理：肯特注视着他，肯特扬起的眉毛和吃惊而好奇的目光让布鲁斯的喉咙和脸颊感到一阵热刺。

肯特说他想要被触摸，想要感觉自己真实存在，就好像他没有想到布鲁斯会理解他这些感受一样。但是布鲁斯看着他，想到了卢瑟的筹款活动那天——当他从那辆车里走出来时，突然觉得一切都是胡说八道，令人精疲力竭，一切都无关紧要——他完全明白他的意思。

现在想起来真有趣。因为正是看到肯特的脸，才使他当时从这种虚无里醒了过来。而在卢瑟的晚会时他甚至不知道他一直看着的是谁。

“我吓到你了，”肯特说。

布鲁斯看向别处，没有回答。他感到一股怨恨、固执和错误的情绪涌上心头; 肯特到底在寻找什么呢？他为什么这样玩弄布鲁斯？只是想逼迫布鲁斯说出来，是这样吗？想让布鲁斯大声承认这一点——

肯特犹豫了一下。然后他伸出手，握住布鲁斯的手腕，布鲁斯不得不咬紧舌头，克制住一阵战栗。

“我吓坏你了，”肯特重复道。“不是吗? ”他伸出另一只手，从裤子里捧出了布鲁斯的阴茎。

布鲁斯的腰部背叛了他，反射性地朝肯特的手掌抽插了一下，而不是移开。他之后重新控制了自己，但当然已经是白费力气了。肯特不会再需要更多线索了。布鲁斯已经出卖了自己。

“你完全知道我能对你做什么，”肯特一边说着，一边以欺骗性的温柔把布鲁斯挤回到实验室的柜台前。“是这样吗? ”

他的手指移动着，按了进去，勾勒出布鲁斯的阴茎那难以忍受的明显而紧绷的形状; 然后在一片模糊中，他解开了纽扣，速度太快了，布鲁斯的眼睛甚至捕捉不到。布鲁斯本以为他会撕开它，回报布鲁斯那样粗暴地直接扯掉他衬衫上的纽扣；他可怜的衬衫现在还挂在克拉克的肩膀上。但那种速度是别的东西，远超人类的力之所及，这种不经意间展示的无法形容的力量让布鲁斯喘息着咬紧牙关。

“你已经做过调查了，不是吗？你已经算过了。你可能比我自己更了解我的能力。你坐在这里，告诉自己这是战术，你需要知道; 不然你怎么能阻止我？不然你怎么能打败我呢？

“只是你不能。我能做的事情——是不可能的。哪怕用上你所拥有的一切，你的装甲，你的头脑，你的钱，你也想不到任何办法。你不得不从卢瑟那里偷走那块石头，为了能有打败我的机会。”

布鲁斯紧闭双眼，但他无处转身，无处可藏，肯特温柔的言语和揭露真相的步伐就像他套弄布鲁斯性器的手一样坚定不移。

“你已经考虑过了，”肯特低声说道，他紧紧环绕着布鲁斯，嘴唇几乎碰到了布鲁斯的耳朵。“你通宵达旦做你该做的事情，技术分析、战略拆解。然后你上床睡觉，想着我能对你做什么，这对我来说是多么容易。是这样吗? ”

天啊，布鲁斯的理智被敲开了一条裂缝。他抓住肯特的后颈，肩膀，把他的指尖深深地扎进肯特的大块肌肉里，绝望地向上操着肯特的手指，而不是站在那里等着肯特帮他打飞机。可怕的，令人震惊的是，他身体里动物般绝望的那部分不能理解他清醒的理智必须坚守的东西，已经失控到下意识攫取它想要的：那就是超人的手。每次布鲁斯插入的时候，他都把自己置于一种肯特的手腕简单地扭动就能造成伤害的境地。

这不再像一种义务——这是和那完全相反的冲动。这是如此不可原谅的荒谬。他没有走过场，没有把这当成他平时只要情况允许就尽力跳过的日常表演; 那种令人眼花缭乱的强烈渴望让他觉得他需要这个，他不能阻止自己追求它，只是设法抵消了这样做带来的不可想象的风险。他感到被抓住了，被蛊惑了，被消耗了。

他感到自己活着。

他一直试图闭上眼睛，摸索着想方设法让自己和现在所做的事情保持理智的距离。但他必须看着肯特，他必须这样。

当然那只会让一切变得更糟，只会加剧影响。因为即使是肯特指尖最轻微的一擦，肯特蓝眼睛的专注凝视，都会让布鲁斯无助地颤抖——因为肯特可以用那双手把他捏碎，肯特的目光可以瞬间变红，把他烧的只留下灰烬。布鲁斯甚至不确定哪个念头让他勃起得更硬: 是想要被肯特以某种方式摧毁的变态渴望；还是那个所有力量的化身现在看着布鲁斯，舔湿自己的嘴唇，一只手揉着他流水的龟头，另一只手懒懒地摸着他的屁股。或者对他来说，哪个念头更令他恐惧，是他如此彻底地把自己交给了肯特，并即将为自己的愚蠢付出代价; 还是正相反，他这样做在某种意义上是信任肯特——无论这种信任是多么短暂，或者他有多不情愿——肯特不会让他后悔这样做。

“布鲁斯，”肯特在脸颊上低声说。

“肯特，”布鲁斯听到自己说，然后可怕地、该死地，换成了一句“克拉克”——好像外星人假扮成人类的借口是正当的，好像在某种程度上他确实被愚弄了。但肯特似乎并没把这当成一场胜利。肯特只是看起来很惊讶；而且最后是肯特在他耳边的吐息，肯特手上短暂地紧握，把布鲁斯推向了悬崖边缘，让他在白热的浪潮中感到一种不可能的欢愉。

12

有一部分的克拉克不太相信布鲁斯真的想要这些，即使当布鲁斯在他的指间那么硬，那么用力在克拉克手中抽插的时候; 但现在他的拇指和手腕上沾满了布鲁斯的精液，耳朵里全是布鲁斯的粗糙呼吸；他满脑子只剩下了一个想法: 他真的不是一个人。

这种可能性有多大？在大都会和哥谭有一个人搞砸了，他的计划从想要杀掉某人变成想要在同一个人身上射精，而迈出这一步的人恰好是哥谭的蝙蝠侠。只能说今天是克拉克的幸运日了，即使一个小时前它看上去像是完全相反的情况。

他们弯腰躺着，彼此靠在一起，太阳穴相互碰触，脸颊轻轻摩擦。这是种亲密到奇怪的姿势，但这也给了人难以想象的安全感。他们不用直视对方; 他们虽然如此亲密，彼此的面孔却仍然可以隐藏。

不管怎样，当这种温存结束的时候克拉克几乎感到遗憾——布鲁斯向后退了一点，侧着点身子为了看到克拉克的眼睛。

他看着克拉克，脸上带着疑问。就好像在经历了这一切之后，在他们像那样把彼此生生剥开，赤裸相见后，仍然有些关于克拉克的地方让他不明白。

“你差点把我撕成碎片，”他说。

他的语气很平稳，很平和。但是克拉克可以听到他的心在怦怦直跳：从克拉克第一次关上盒子并开始触摸他以来一直这样猛烈地跳动着。

克拉克吞咽了一下。这种念头曾经让他感到着迷，让布鲁斯这样的人——布鲁斯·韦恩和他漫不经心的蔑视，他的傲慢；蝙蝠侠和他对罪恶满盈的夜晚的哥谭那种毫不犹豫的命令——这样的人应该害怕他。他曾经想给布鲁斯施压，迫使他承认这一点，这样克拉克——

这样克拉克就不会是唯一一个有这种感受的人了。

但也许他只是让事情变得更糟了。

“你差点杀了我，”他说。

这句话说出来的语气不对，太尖锐了。不像是反驳，更像控诉。布鲁斯转过头去，紧紧地咬着牙关。

克拉克摸索找补。“你只是想要答案，我知道——”

“严刑逼供是一种无效的信息收集方法，”布鲁斯安静，毫无波动地地说，“而且会产生不可靠的结果。我——我只是想找个借口伤害你. ”

克拉克突然停下来，感到很惊讶。是的，他隐约有这种感觉，但他并没有想到布鲁斯会承认这一点。“你停下来了，”过了一会儿，他说。“你让我走的。但是我——”他清了清嗓子，觉得自己满脸通红。在他们刚刚对彼此做了那些事之后——天哪，他牛仔裤的拉链仍然是敞开的; 他的手仍然放在布鲁斯的屁股上。在这些之后，为什么谈论它会这么难呢？“我希望你有这个借口。我想让你使用它。”

布鲁斯看着他，什么也没说。他没有动，没有清理自己，没有重新系紧裤带，也没有摆脱克拉克的抓握，但他的表情却是一成不变的中立，让人无法读懂，突然之间，他仿佛置身于房间的另一端。

克拉克咬了咬嘴唇，“我确实吓到你了。”

“你能怪我吗? ”

克拉克想笑——他想的，但最后只吐出了半口气，尽管这一点也不好笑。“不，”他说，紧紧闭上眼睛。在他说了那么多之后，他以为布鲁斯明白了——但也许他错了。也许这对任何人来说都是过分的要求。“不，我不能怪你。”他闭上了眼睛。“你想要拿我怎么办? ”

“那你怎么办，”布鲁斯重复着，仔细考量着。

“如果我离开了——你会跟在我后面，”克拉克说，头也不抬，耸了耸肩。他感到奇怪的疲倦，即使那个盒子关上了，他不该有这种疲倦的感受。“你拿到那块石头了。你想什么时候找到我，想什么时候把我拖回这里都可以。但这有什么意义呢？不管你脑子里想的是什么，你——你还不如直接——”

他跌跌撞撞地停了下来，又咬着嘴唇。他闭着眼睛，他——他不想看布鲁斯，不想知道布鲁斯可能会怎么看他。

但随后布鲁斯动了。不是远离他，而是贴近了他: 他把一只手放在克拉克的胸前。盒子已经被关上了，克拉克需要提醒自己，记得准备好了被推开。他该让这件事变得简单，他不会让布鲁斯逼自己的，轻轻一推，然后他就会离开。

只不过布鲁斯没有那样做，他只感受到了布鲁斯手掌的重量。它就靠在克拉克的胸骨上，布鲁斯的拇指尖摩擦着他喉咙底部的凹陷。

那是布鲁斯把石头放在他身上的位置，克拉克慢慢地意识到，他不得不睁开眼睛。

布鲁斯正看着他，他的目光中透出一种深思熟虑的神情。“把你自己交托给我的仁慈吧，”他说，声音很低，好像在自言自语。

“我想你可以这么说，”克拉克同样平静地表示同意。

然后布鲁斯扭了一下身子，眼睛没有离开克拉克，转过身来，把手放在盒子的边缘。那里有插销，有厚厚的金属扣和钩子，布鲁斯——把它们系紧。

一个接着一个接着一个。克拉克可以不费吹灰之力就把盒子撕开，但布鲁斯不行。

克拉克盯着他。

“我一直是在一系列假设的基础上运作的，”布鲁斯有点生硬地说，“这些假设——可能不够准确。”他停了下来。“我不喜欢犯错误，”他略带挖苦地补充道，“但你身上的某些东西似乎在诱惑我这样。”他又停了下来，低头看了看自己的手，然后又抬头看了看克拉克的脸，似乎需要振作起来。他的下巴活动了一下，然后才能再次开口。“告诉我发生了什么事。关于黑零事件，关于内罗毕。告诉我。”

在他本可以问的所有问题中——克拉克在意识到自己想问之前摇了摇头。”你知道的，你已经—— ”

“我不确定我知道，”布鲁斯说。克拉克认为对他来说，这可是个非常大的让步。

“而你会相信我？”

“我不知道，”布鲁斯说，“我会——试试看。”

把自己交托给布鲁斯的仁慈，布鲁斯这样说了，但克拉克本以为他不会有怜悯之心。

也许克拉克错了。

“好吧，”克拉克试探性地说，然后低头看了看自己，看了看布鲁斯。“我，呃。难道我们不该先清理一下吗? ”

布鲁斯看了他一眼，然后朝实验室的另一头瞥了一下。“净化式淋浴听起来怎么样? ”他低声说，他的语调如此干巴巴的，以至于克拉克无法收回刚开始的微笑了。

“什么，一起吗? ”

布鲁斯看了他一会，然后移开了目光，克拉克看到他的嘴扭曲着，那幅故意缺乏的表情突然变得有点悲哀。“在这一点上，说它不合适似乎不是真心话，”他若有所思地说，带着一种精心校准的轻盈感。“尽管我不确定我们我们应该靠这种方式养成彼此信任的习惯，肯特先生。”

* trust fall是那种经典的信任测试的游戏，一个人往后倒，一个人接住他。原文直译是不应该把这种程度的信任行为当成习惯，调侃了一下克拉克

但他并没有躲开。

这样做的风险感觉和克拉克今晚做过的所有事一样大，所以他伸出手去解开布鲁斯衬衫上面的纽扣

而布鲁斯只是站在那里让他这样做，眼睛幽深。允许他这样，信任他，也许只是有那么一点点，但这一点也是有意义的。它必须有。

“我不知道，韦恩先生，”克拉克摇摇晃晃地说。“我觉得到目前为止还不错，”当他靠过去亲吻布鲁斯，摸索着解开下一个纽扣时，布鲁斯仍然一动不动地待在他唇齿下，待在他双手间; 接着布鲁斯突然动了起来，把克拉克的下巴掌握在他手指间，拳头握住了克拉克的衬衫，然后他的嘴唇贴着克拉克的: 吻了回去。

END


End file.
